Scourge's Match
by Twins sins
Summary: Scourge has always ruled Bloodclan with dog claws. Or has he? When a She-cat appears from his past Scourge's weak side shows. She might be able to defeat him but she could also save him from himself REDO OF SCOURGE'S MATCH WAY BETTER
1. She returns

**RE DOING IT! YEA! :D **

Scourge looked out, at the cats infront of him..each one had blood on them but their own, he was proud of his 'clan'. Scourge then saw a bloody cat run in

"Scourge, there's a gang of rouges wishing to seek you..The leader goes by Rotweiler what ever name that is" Scourge narrowed his eyes, he had heard the name before but couldn't recall who it belonged to. He jumped down

"Bone, gather other cats and join me in the alley where we dump bodies" Bone nodded and walked away. Scourge looked at the bloody cat

"Lead me to Rotweiler and on our way there I want to know as much as you do about this 'gang'" The cat nodded and they walked off

"The leader has collars around her paws, and on her neck each one containing teeth, the gang seems to carry the same look" He nodded

"The leader is ruthless and killer when I told them I would check with you first if you wanted to meet them they threatened to attack then did. There's seven of them...but they all _look _weak but they're not don't let that fool you..I let it fool me once and I regret it..ok we're here" The cat paused outside the alley before dashing off. Scourge entered it imagining, the ruthless killer tom but what he saw stopped him in his tracks.

"You're a she-cat!" he said to the cat before him.

"And you're a tom..." She replied coolly. Scourge felt as if he had met this cat before..he didn't know where but he did meet her somewhere, she was completly white with a black paw...a complete oppisite of him in every way except for her personality..there they matched the same.

"Do you have another name Rotweiler?" She shook her head

"Nope" Soon six cats appeared from the shadows, two black ones, two gingers, and two whites.

"I would like you to meet Night and Shadow, Blizzard and Snow, lastly, Ginger and Blaze"(It's easy to know who's who people) he stared at the group

"What do you want with us?"

"I want territory..I'll take it by force" Scourge snorted

"I doubt you could do that." The she-cat smiled and flung him against a wall pinning him there, her nose was a mouse length from his.

"Really?" He nodded knocking her off and jumping at her, he prepared to death blow her but messed up when she jumped away and grabbed his tail, pulling him down

"Bad kitty" She growled, but it was muffled by his tail fur.

"Scourge?" Scourge's eyes widened...if Bone saw him being beaten he would be laughed out.

"Let me go" he snarled scrambling out of her gasp and licking his chest fur down. He sighed when he looked fine

"Over here, Bone." Bone walked in and looked at them, he wondered what was going on but was silent.

"Bone, these cats will get some of our territory since they'll make good allies in the future."

"Will they be joining us?" Bone asked.

"Not at all" Rotweiler said

"This is my group, and I refuse to join a bunch of weeklings"

"I'll prove we're not weak" Bone threatened.

"Shut up Bone!" Scourge said, knowing he was saving Bone's life


	2. Differences and realization

**Hey guys, I hope you like the redo better...I really love it because I know way more about warriors! And I know a bunch about Scourge! I also am falling for Scourge again :P But Jayfeather is still a fave of mine*huggles both* **

Scourge walked back to his group of cats with distaste, he hated Rotweiler with all his heart but something told him even if he could he wouldn't kill her.

"I could of killed that groups of wannabe's!" Bone snapped, Scourge knew he couldn't...He had been defeated that cat!

"She's not worth it Bone" Scourge said simply.

"Sir can I ask a question?" Bone asked timidly.

"What?" Scourge asked a bit irritated.

"Do you like Rotweiler?"

"NO!"Scourge shouted turning to Bone, his eyes full of fury. Bone crouched down in a defense pose.

"I was just wondering sir" Bone said fear showing in his voice. Scourge looked around to notice the other cats where looking at them with wide eyes.

"What are you looking at? GO BACK TO WHATEVER YOU WERE DOING!" He screeched causing the cats to jumps and shakely begin to go back to doing what they were.

"Are you ok, Scourge?" Asked a red she-cat, her name had slipped Scourge's mind.

"Blood" muttered Bone, who was still a bit scared.

"Fine, Blood" he shot Bone a grateful glance before turning and leaving.

Rotweiler licked her paw looking at her gang

"When are you going to admit why you're really here?" Snow asked.

"When I know why" Rotweiler said sighing.

"You told us you left for a reason" Said Night, a she-cat(In each group of pairs there's a male and she-cat so Shadow is a male)

"I did" Rotweiler said, talking to the group of she-cats while the toms went out hunting.

"Then what is that reason?" Ginger asked staring at Rotweiler, no fear showing in her eyes.

"I wanted to meet Tiny...I guess his name is Scourge now though"

"Why would you want to meet him?" Snow sounded confused.

"We were best friends a while back but got seperated when a twoleg took me away"

"How come he doesn't remember you then?" Night questioned.

"Because my name isn't the same and I have these" Nods to the collars around her paws.

"What is you're real name?" Ginger said, this was something the whole gang had wondered since they first met her.

"Kiki.." The group forced laughs away

"kiki?" They fell down laughing now. Rotweiler rolled her eyes smiling, this is why she loved her gang, they could be serious or they could be total weirdo's.

Scourge looked out from under his dumpster sighing.

"Here's some food Scourge" Blood pushed a squirrel down to him before leaving, Scourge looked at it and took a bite of it, swallowing was hard though due to his collar's teeth digging into his neck. This is what he hated about his group of cats, he needed to remain feared and serious.

Rotweiler jumped on a dumpster getting on her back paws

"Ready?" She called down to the six cats below who just nodded. She quickly turned toward the twoleg wall. Then she jumped backwards landing on her paws. Blaze gasped

"It's true! Cats due land on their paws!" Rotweiler nodded smiling and puffing her chest out, the past few days the gang had been bored out of their minds so they decided to do stuff to break their boredom. Then Scourge entered..the silence was awkward.

"what do you want" Rotweiler said breaking the silence, she sounded mad but she wasn't.

"I was wondering if you would like to come on a walk Rotweiler" Scourge said shrugging, now this was weird..

"I don't kno-" The other she-cat's cut Rotweiler off

"She would love too" they said in unision(Saying it at the same time I believe)

"I don't want to walk with that!" Hissed Rotweiler as they pushed her over.

"Just go on!" Night said shoving her onto the hard ground near the thunderpath.

"Lead the way" Rotweiler said through gritted teeth. Scourge headed off, walking slowly.

"I need your gangs help..." Rotwiler snorted.

"We don't help unless there's something in it for us" She said simply, which of course was a lie.

"I'll give you some territory rich with prey" Scourge, of course was lying because if Rotweiler wanted it she would need to fight him.

"Very well..what do you wish for us to help you with?"

"Fighting with Tigerclan to out rule Lionclan.." He said simply.

"Well that's fine with us" She then turned about to leave.

"Oh and don't think you can fool me, Kiki" Scourge said, finally remembering his long time friend. Rotweiler froze her heart almost seemed to stop too.

"yea I wasn't born yesterday"

"I never thought that but I'm not this Kiki you speak of...I'm Rotweiler"

"Give it up, who would name their kit that?"

"My parents" Scourge had enough of this denying, he grabbed her neck collar and forced her around, their nose were less than a mouse-lenght away now, if she was like every other she-cat he had met without a mate she would melt in his paws.

"What do you want?" She said, no emotions in her voice.

"I want the truth"

"Sorry we're out of those" With that she spun around and ran off as fast as her paws would let, she quickly pelted into the alley.

"What happened?" Asked the she-cats who were left alone like normal at this time.

"He knows it's me..and I don't know why but I don't like that"


	3. Going insane and being a kittypet

**I'm having fun writing this, more fun than I should :P and when it's back flash it'll be written differently sorry It just doesn't seem right to write it like the original.**

Rotweiler hid under the dumpster all day, not wanting to move from her spot.

"Rotweiler, sweety, you need to eat" Said Ginger, who was like a mother to Rotweiler sometimes.

"No thanks!" Rotweiler said staring at the top of the dumpster she was under.

"Rotty(Nickname) You need to eat...or you'll starve to death" Rotweiler rolled over

"That'd be nice" She said sighing, for some reason she hated the fact Scourge knew it was her, maybe it was because she never told the truth about how they seperated...

_ Tiny followed Kiki towards a place full of dead cats buried. "Hey Tiny..." Kiki said turning to him. "Yea?" He asked staring at her "I'm leaving..." Tiny's eyes widened "But you and I are supposed to be a force to be reckonend with!" Kiki sighed "Yea, But you and I...aren't the best team we're complete oppisites." Tiny was shaking from fear of being left alone "Kiki...I can change please don't leave me!" Tiny, who was still a kit, was crying and shaking. Kiki looked around, before dashing off "You're too weak Tiny!" She said sighing as she continued on her way._

Rotweiler still couldn't believe she left Tiny like that..she felt like she owed him a great debt. That's why she came here under a fake name, so Scourge wouldn't hate her..truth is Rotweiler was sure she loved Scourge, she loved the way he looked when he was angry at her..she loved it when he wanted to argue with her..but what she loved the most was the way he tried to hide the fact that she could beat him.

Scourge was pacing back in forth in his alley, obivously angry.

"She's back...why? Why did Kiki return? I thought she ditched me for a reason! I know...she wants power! She wants to take over...she wants to watch me cry like a kitten again. Well She's in for a surprise...I'm no wimpy kit anymore I'm SCOURGE!" He shouted the last part like a maniac.

Rotweiler excused herself from her normal talking with her friends, she walked down the hard ground near the thunderpath. She could almost see Scourge staring at her with his cold eyes... she paused near an alley taking a deep breath, but then she was knocked down into the alley, pinned to the ground there.

"If it isn't my friend Kiki" Snarled Scourge, Rotweiler could almost smell his anger which made her struggle more.

"You're coming with me" Scourge grabbed her by the collar and dragged her away, his pure anger making him stronger than her.

"Where are going?" Rotweiler said a bit scared

"to the forest but don't think I'll let you walk there freely" He then stopped and shoved her into the alley where Bone stood

"What do you have?"

"These thing twolegs attach to their dog's collar so they won't run off.." Bone said holding what Rotweiler heard twolegs call a 'leash'.

"Clip it on..." Rotweiler looked around to see her friends being held by a leash.

"Scourge, You've gone mad!" Rotweiler said trying to back up.

"No, this is pay back Kiki!" Scourge said staring at her.

"What kind of pay back is this?"

"A humilating one..you're my kittypet now" Scourge said smiling evily at her.

**Whatcha think of insane Scourgey? I love him O.O**


	4. Set off

**I've probably gone insane...yea we sailed that boat a long time ago...Anyways time for Scourge's insaneness to continue...Just like I planned in the original. And now she'll be called Kiki since everyone knows it's her name. And if you're thinking 'three chapters and it's already over..this sucks!' it's not over till I say so..this battle shall not be the end I plan on so much happening :D and Thanks to any*Tries to pronounce it but fails miserably* A person for reviewing...It doesnt have many reviews for two reason 1. it's being rewritten 2. the author is slowly going mentally insane and dumb due to her liking to smash her head on buttons see drrrrrrrrrdriwwwwwwwwwwwww anyways thanks for the review :)**

Scourge knew he was going overboard but he couldn't let Kiki gain power...he needed her to stay under, and the only way he could of is to keep her humilated and near him, he had done just that by leashing her and her gang. Scourge walked to the forest smiling to himself as he held Kiki's leash.

Kiki sighed as she was pulled towards the forest, she couldn't blaim Scourge for being...well insane. She needed to help him though, Scourge's insaneness would get him killed!

"Scourge, please! You're tearing yourself apart!" Kiki pleaded pulling as much as she could.

"Shut up, kittypet" Scourge said, soon they were climbing a hill.

"Scourge, please, I will never hurt you again!" Scourge snorted in disgust. Kiki hung her head in defeat, now they where at the top with 'Tigerclan'. (Since I don't feel like re-writing this scene we'll just skip it ok? ok..)

Scourge smiled, he knew Kiki was humilated now... He had called her his kittypet and that if the cat in the forest refused to obey him they would become his...of course they still said they would fight for their silly territory, he would gain it no matter what.

"So now what Scourge?Are you going to let me go?" Scourge shook his head

"You're fighting with me in the battle!" Kiki looked at him

"ok but how will I when I'll be attached to you?" Scourge sighed not meeting her eyes

"I'm letting you go in the battle...and I don't want to see your face again" Kiki gasped...Scourge couldn't due this! She owed him!

"Scourge please...don't do that I'd rather be a kittypet then leave you" kiki said only lying to finish what she started. Scourge paused.

"You confuse me" He said simply as he unhooked the leash and left Kiki to stand there in her own thoughts.

Scourge continued to pad forward, slowly returning to normal now that he was casting her away with the same pain.

"Scourge what's going on?" Bone asked

"You let Kiki go sir" hissed Blood.

"Send her off right now..and her gang tell them if they are seen within a tail lenght of us they'll be ripped to shreds" Bone stared at Scourge

"But we were going to use them in the battle!"

"Not anymore get rid of them right this instant!" He demanded...he wanted Kiki to still be in pain when he cast her off.

**Sorry If I'm confusing...it's just I'm waiting for morning and it's 12 am**


	5. Changing

**We're skipping time to the great battle k? Because nothing really happens but Kiki leaving..actaully let's begin with that then into the battle :D**

Kiki looked back, it was pouring which set the mood perfect. She looked forward sighing.

"Kiki, where are we going?" Shadow asked fearing Blaze's mate, Ginger, who was expecting kits.

"Somewhere, Shadow, a safe place I promise.." Kiki said continuing to go forward.

"Don't make us go farther than needed!" Blaze called, he was helping Ginger walk.

"I won't" Kiki said, but she wasn't so sure of that.

**Two days later**

Scourge watched in dismay as Firestar came back to life.

"I killed you!" He snarled.

"I have nine lives because I believe in starclan" Firestar said to him. Scourge ran off into the depths of the battle disappearing.

**With Kiki**

Kiki watched a bit of water drop on Ginger's nose.

"She can't move much farther" Night concluded, soon battle screeches filled the air around them(You can tell where they're close to ;))

"What was that?" Kiki asked her ears perked, she needed a good battle to lighten her spirit.

"A battle...and sounds like a major one" Blizzard said glancing out of the makeshift den.

"You don't think it's" Kiki couldn't finish.

"It might be" Blaze said staring intently on Ginger.

"Maybe we should-" Kiki was cut off

"Not wise Kiki" Snow said staring at her

"Please" Kiki begged.

"No it doesn't involve us" they all said, full of worry Kiki said something she rarely said

"We _**are**_battling, and I don't care what you say. Blaze and Night can stay behind since Blaze is Ginger's mate and Night knows how to deliver kits in case" She said with such force the gang nodded meakly.

"Good, now come on!" Kiki ran off.

**With Firestar(New P.O.V Only for this part)**

Firestar jumped at Scourge, he would end this all! He prepared to claw him but he felt only air beneath his claws. Looking around he searched for Scourge, he had to end this!

**With Kiki**

Kiki had Scourge pinned against a rock.

"You're an idiot" She said snarling in his face.

"So? You weren't supposed to be in this battle" Scourge said to her. Kiki was silent staring at the bloodstained grass beneath her before looking at Scourge. She nuzzled him, something she hoped would knock some sense into him to end the battle.

"Ki-" Scourge couldn't finish his face felt like it was on fire.

"End this, Scourge, right now so you can live" Scourge stared at Kiki still bewildered at her nuzzling him.

"Please Scourge..I'm begging you right now. I'll do anything but see you die" Kiki begged, which she was good at.

"Kiki, If I end this where will I go?" He asked "I'll be a weakling to my clan"

"You'll come with me...in my gang. It's not the most pleasent thing but it's better than dying" Scourge looked at her considering it.

"Life with you and your gang? But I'll be a down rated cat..." He said thinking Kiki's gang was just like his clan.

"No, Scourge, my gang isn't what we look like..I took in stray cats under my protection, I look to them as equals not underdogs" Scourge looked at Kiki...he considered it again then slipped out from under her and climbed the rock. Kiki jumped up following him, just to make sure he wasn't killed there.

"Bloodclan! STOP!" He shouted out. The cats in the clearing froze, even Lionclan did.

"We shall not fight this battle return to the twolegplace!" Blood looked at them fury showing in her red eyes

"She got to you, Scourge!"She shouted up running forward. Kiki could see what was happening before it begun. She jumped at Blood pinning her down, soon Kiki's gang ran over.

"Kiki, don't kill her" They warned, Kiki didn't care as she dug her claws into Blood's throat.

"KIKI!" Shouted Scourge as he jumped down and pushed her away. Kiki stumbled, shock overcoming her at the realization of what she did. She looked at Blood to see her coughing and spazzing.

"Nothing to see here! Bloodclan go back to the twoleg place and Lionclan...return to your home in victory" Scourge said still a little dazed about how the battle turned out. He then went to blood sitting next to her.

"Scourge...I" Blood coughed up blood, spazzing now.

"What is it blood?" Scourge asked feeling sad for her.

"I'll be back for you love and return you to your greatness" Scourge stood up

"I'm still great" With that he turned and padded off.

"Kiki lead the way please!" He called to her, Kiki signaled the gang and they all left.

**Not the end...I plan on atleast 30 chapters so please cheer me on :D**


	6. Leaving

**Yea chapter 6, now we need to work for 24 more chapters...and also...It won't be rushed anymore since I'm not basing it off the books anymore (Except for Scourge's personality and some cats they meet) so yea! **

Kiki returned to the den with Scourge padding next to her, he was still grouchy at her every now and then but she knew he was happy there.

"When will the kits be born?" he normally asked but then would add

"Because we need more cats to help hunt" but Kiki knew he was just as excited as the others to see them.

"Hello Ginger, are you ok?" Kiki asked, Ginger nodded smiling. Kiki sat down a fat squirrel for Ginger.

"That's the best catch...consider yourself lucky since it's leaf-bare" Ginger purred and took a bite.

"Kiki, are you guys like a little clan? Not like Bloodclan but like Lionclan?" Scourge asked her once they both settled down in their own den with food.

"I guess you could put it that way" Kiki said taking a bit of the small thrush they had caught. Scourge looked at her, he trusted Kiki a lot again but was scared of her leaving him again...he wouldn't cry this time but he would be in a full anger rampage.

"You'd never leave me again would you?" he asked hoping she would say no.

"Never...I brought you here so I won't leave you..Now come on" She said creeping out into the chilling night.

"Where are we going?" he asked following.

"We're going to my secret hiding place" She said running off quickly, she knew this territory well...she never lost it no matter what she told Scourge in the begining. She paused next to a twoleg den, in the back of it was a beautiful garden. She soon saw Scourge run up behind her panting slightly.

"I oughta kill you for running off like that" he said snapping lightly at her neck. She shrugged and looked out at the garden that was frost covered. Scourge smiled at her

"It's beautiful but not as beautiful as you"

"So the might Scourge knows Cheesy lines like that?" Scourge shrugged and nuzzled her slightly.

**the next moon(Since I'm boredXD)**

Kiki looked at the kits in front of her...each one was beautiful like their mother, Ginger.

"Ginger, you're kits are beautiful" Ginger smiled at Kiki

"So will yours...when will you tell Scourge?" She asked licking a paw.

"It was a one night stand Ginger! We were surrounded by beauty and things happened...we're not even mates" Kiki said sighing as she licked her chest fur.

"So you're telling me...Scourge and you have nothing?" Snow asked, who was also watching the kits. Kiki nodded

"Scourge and I have nothing going on between us"

"Then why did he join us?" Night pointed out.

"He wanted to live and knew his clan would turn him down" Kiki said defensivly. Her friends rolled their eyes.

**Scourge and the toms**

"Congrats Scourge" Shadow said hitting him on the back with a paw.

"Congrats on what?" Scourge asked confused, he hadn't caught anything yet.

"You know..." Blizzard said trailing off.

"Know what?" Scourge questioned.

"You and Kiki..." Blaze said feeling confused...hadn't Kiki told him?

"what about us? We're good friends..." Scourge concluded.

"That's not what we heard" Shadow mewed.

"What did you hear?" Scourge demanded.

**Around five minutes later**

"I bet Kiki kills Scourge" Blaze said to Shadow.

"My preys on Scourge" Shadow purred.

"I think they'll work it out" Snow said to the toms who were placing bets, while the she-cat worried for their expectant friend.

**Scourge and Kiki**

"when did you plan on telling me? When those things came out?" Scourge asked staring at her.

"What? No!" She said furisouly.

"Then when?" Scourge dared her to answer.

"When you weren't so kitish!" Kiki snarled.

"I'm kitish? This is coming from the cat who couldn't tell the tom fathering her kits what's going on!"

"I didn't tell you because I knew you'd flip out!"

"I would not of flipped out and I'm insulted you'd think such a thing!"

"What are you doing now, Scourge? Flipping out."

"Oh I'm flipping out! I'll show you flipping out, I'm leaving and you can mother those..._**things **_yourself!"

"Fine, Scourge, see if I care! They don't need a father who wouldn't love them" With that Kiki spun around, if only she looked back to see Scourge's angry face falter into a sad one.

"Go Scourge, now." If only Scourge turned Kiki around to see her tears.

"Good bye, Kiki." Scourge said sadness in his voice as he turned and left. Kiki was silent her eyes closed.

**I always thought a one night stand thing fitted this couple..and both them refusing to love each other. Then Scourge leaving only to realize he loved Kiki with all his heart...yea :) at 2am things go through my mind that are weird.**


	7. Tried revenge and wretched kits

**Chapter 7 only 23 more! And maybe a sequal...:D ah I have high hopes...**

Scourge continued to pad on his way, his paws felt tired but he couldn't sleep...he had to put as much space between him and her as he could. He paused when he saw the sun setting, had he been gone that long? He couldn't have...But he must have...he continued on his way towards where he was going...where? Not even Starclan knew.

Kiki sat next to the kit next to Ginger's stomach, she couldn't stand being near the place where her and Scourge last saw each other, but she had too for the sake of her friend.

"You've been awfully silent Kiki" Ginger commented. _Why shouldn't I? _Kiki bit back the rude remark, Ginger was only trying to help. Soon Snow entered glancing at Kiki before sitting some prey infront of Ginger.

"Kiki, are you hungry?" Snow asked staring at her now, Kiki just shook her head no...She refused to eat...sadness still filled her.

"Kiki you let your emotions out in a very negative way...you're not only starving yourself but your also starving the kits in you stomach" Ginger mewed. Kiki glared at Ginger, she saw the kits as a thing between her and Scourge.

"You can't remain silent" Night said entering the den. _Yes I can! _ Kiki thought staring at Night. Sighing Ginger tried to create normal conversation

"So Night, have you and Shadow figured out when there'll be time to raise kits?" Ginger asked.

"No...because right now prey is short and there's already enough Expecting or nursing" Night said. Kiki couldn't stand everyone just going about normal business...because their loves were still there holding them tightly at night and licking their fur once nightmares entered their dreams. She stood up and left the den hearing Snow call for her but ignoring it. She sat down staring at the sky, in the short amount of time together her and Scourge had re-fallen in love...and yet these kits, they took him away from her! She hated it! She wished the kittens would die disappear into thin air, and Scourge would come running back and cover her in licks, apoligizing for leaving.

Scourge ran now, his thoughts kept returning to her...how she had abandoned him in his hour of need...now he had. The guilt ate him up alive but he wouldn't return just to see the grim satisfaction on Kiki's face...he knew she thought he would return with his tail between his legs, but he wouldn't. He would prove Kiki wrong by getting a new mate...finding a new cat to love.

Kiki stared after Blaze, Blizzard, and Shadow...wanting to join in th hunting but knew she couldn't. If she tried to join they would send her back due to the wretched kits. She stood up and waddled of to a tree. She laid there closing her eyes, she couldn't blaim the kits...it wasn't their fault for being alive...it was her choice to have them so she needed to stop blaiming them.

"Hello!" Called down a cat, Scourge looked up to see tom with black splotches staring at him.

"Hmph...what do you want?"

"I heard you're Scourge..." He jumped down.

"What's it to you?" Scourge asked

"I'd like you to meet my friend and daughter"

"Why?"

"I want them to join you...because their weaklings. My friend is a scared of everything tom while my daughter is a easy to fall in love she-cat." Scourge's ears pricked...easy to fall in love? She-cat?

"Ok just let me see them" Scourge said, the tom walked off.

Kiki licked her paw and ran it over her face, she would return to traveling soon...She would head oppisite of Scourge.

"We're leaving soon" She said when she saw Blaze walk by, Blaze shook his head making Kiki's happiness fade.

"Why not?" She asked staring at her.

"My kits can't even walk Kiki" Blaze said

"So we still need to wait?" Blaze nodded and Kiki sighed willing to wait...because maybe Scourge would return.

When Scourge saw the easy to fall in love she-cat he knew he couldn't love her, not because of her looks but he could tell she was bubbly and full of goodnes, he could also tell she wasn't the type to easily fall in love...She actaully liked her father's friend.

"so wait...I have to take these two?" Scourge asked the tom, who nodded.

"yep please teach them ways of life" Scourge sighed and signaled them to follow him.

Kiki stared at the sky then licked her nose when a snowflake hit it.

"it's nice to see good ol' Kiki" Shadow commented. Kiki smiled, she had returned to normal knowing these kits would feel the hole.


	8. Still madly in loveShort chap

**22 more! Yea! I'm trying my best to keep it lenghty! And I'm on a roll for this couple! :P**

Scourge looked at the she-cat known as Minty and the tom known as Robin.

"Where are we going, Scourge?" Robin questioned.

"Places"

"Do you have a family?" Minty asked.

"I have some kits"

"Where are they?"

"Inside a she-cats stomach"

"You left them?"

"Yes" Scourge said silencing her with a lash of his tail.

Kiki was laying in the snow yawning, she hated sleeping though.

"Kiki you should come inside and sleep" Snow said staring at her. Kiki stood up and headed to the den for cats with kits. She laid down there and looked out.

"Kiki...do you miss Scourge?" Kiki looked toward Ginger nodding slightly, sadness inveloping her.

"Go find him..." Ginger said.

"But you guys.." Kiki fretted.

"We won't leave without you I promise and if we do...we'll leave signs of where we went I promise but remember Kiki we've lived here for around two seasons...so it'd be hard to leave" Kiki stared at Ginger.

"My kits-"

"Are fighters like their parents they'll survive some traveling" Kiki stood up and licked her friend

"I don't know where'd I be without you"

"Dead" Ginger joked.

"Very funny...I must be off now"

"So soon?"

"Love has no time!" She then ran off, which made Ginger laugh and shake her head

"What a silly cat."

Scourge continued trekking, even through the snow. He needed a new place to call home...he needed a new clan. He needed a mate but not just any...he needed Kiki.

** They still love each other but their pride always gets in the way :P**


	9. Annoyed Scourge

**CHAPTER 8 WAS A DISGRACE! IT CONTAINED ONLY 200 WORDS! BAD CHAPTER 8 WRITER..BAD! Foxflame(character of mine)-you wrote it dumb- Me-We don't cuss on here Fox-bleep..TAKE THAT I TOOK THE FUN OUT THE CENSORS BY BLEEPING MYSELF OUT(Ah American dad..) Me-*Facepalms and begins typing real story* Fox-D:**

Kiki ran off as fast as her kits would let her. She needed a way to get to Scourge...and this wasn't the best...she needed a way of faster traveling.

Scourge he was about to tear his fur out by Minty's constant chatter when a plan formed in his mind.

"Minty loves Robin!" He then was silent as he continued padding along.

Kiki missed her friends quickly, but the thought of meeting Scourge again made her not turn around. She still didn't know how to put her feelings into words yet...She hated him then loved him...she wanted to slash him then she wanted to nuzzle him.

Scourge's plan backfired...now he had to listen to the cats behind him speak all lovey dovey.

"Can I have five measly seconds to my thoughts?" they looked at him then went back to chit chatting.

"OH COME ON!" He shouted.

Kiki looked at the black splotched tom

"Where is he?"

"Why should I tell you? My daughter is supposed to fall in love with him and come back to meet with a whole lot of cats to feed me" Kiki snarled and pinned the tom against a tree.

"tell me where he is or I'll rip your heart out of your still beating chest" The tom's eyes widened.

"He headed off in that direction" He pointed toward the sun set.

"Perfect" Sarcasm showed in her voice as she headed off towards Scourge's direction.

"Ok song my mom sung to pass time is" minty said

"fifty mice on the ground claw one down pass it around 49 mice on the wall" Scourge was amazed she could count. But this song was infurating.

"Can we not sing that?"

Robin responded by singing

"This is the song that doesn't ends,Yes it goes on and on like friends,Some people started singing it not knowing what it wasAnd they'll continue singing it forever just because,This is the song that doesn't ends,Yes it goes on and on like friends,Some people started singing it not knowing what it wasAnd they'll continue singing it forever just because" Scourge litteraly tore some fur out then.

Kiki bounced along calmly, she was happy that she had no one to worry about though. She wondered how Scourge was doing.

**Yea I got bored so Scourge gets annoyed... :P**


	10. Returning

**I'm a disgrace*Hids face because the last chapter was around 400 words* **

Scourge was rolling in his nest, he could imagine the warmth of Kiki next to him all he wanted but he would remain cold...and stuck with a bunch of stupid cats.

Kiki continued her stroll even through the night...Scourge wouldn't escape her this time.

Scourge yawned the next morning and turned to the cats

"Come on" he then lead the cats into an alley.

"Start digging" the two stared at him bewildered

"Digging...in garabage...You're kidding me right?" Scourge shook his head at Minty's question, when Minty dug into the can Scourge looked down the alley...could it have been only two moons ago that he had re-met Kiki?

Kiki was sitting down near a cat who had said she saw Scourge.

"He was traveling with a tom and She-cat..They headed that way" The cat nodded toward the sun again.

"Thank you" She said heading off.

**Having Kiki and Scourge apart is no fun so...**

Scourge got up and turned back to where he came

"Come on we're heading back..." he then left quickly. The two cats followed him without questions.

Kiki walked forward but then fell down, pain feeling her..the kits couldn't be coming...where they? No..this pain was different. She looked around only to notice her bleeding pads...had she trekked that long? It was impossible...She then saw a tom head towards her, it looked like Scourge.

"Great I'm dying...please little kits forgive me" She pleaded but then she heard a commanding voice.

"Get up now, Kiki" Kiki looked up to Scourge.

"You came back" She stood up and nuzzled him, causing Minty to smile.

"This is the she-cat carrying your kits...she's beautiful" Kiki looked towards the she-cat

"thanks...uh I don't know your name"

"Minty...and I best be going since I have no chance completing my father's plan now that I'm in love and Scourge is too"(Now don't think 'well that's a waste of time with those too' they'll reappear later ;))

"Kiki...I am only here for the kits" He said once the two cats left.

"Very well" Kiki said straightening up.

"Shall we head back to Ginger? Please" She asked staring at Scourge.

"Fine but still..." he said his emotions hidden. Kiki narrowed her eyes and turned heading back, she felt his eyes burn into her pelt.

"Scourge...if I told you I loved you what would you do?" kiki asked.

"I would..." there was no answer

**I'm more less crazy since I got a good long...non-sleeping read Hollyleaf's story becoming a hollyleafxFallen leaves fan.**


	11. Kits

**I can't believe I wrote another four hundered word on *Twitches* And thanks redleaf for reviewing...actaully I dont have anything when I stay up late...I just am a night person..probably why I'm failing school :P**

Scourge and Kiki traveled back in silence...Scourge had been gone for a quater moon. Scourge looked at Kiki and saw her stopping.

"Why are we stopping?" Kiki just tasted the air

"Do you scent that?" Scourg stared at her shaking his head, his normal bitterness returning.

"Splotch!" She said getting on her hind legs near a tree, they where in a forest.

"Kiki?" A tom asked shoving his head out from a bush.

"I thought you were in the tree Splotch!" Scourge was not happy about the sudden intruder.

"Well then better get your nose checked out" Splotch said sniffing her then looking at her stomach.

"Kits?" he asked Kiki.

"Yea and their mine" Scourge said to Splotch, who nodded.

"That's great...uh...I don't know your name"

"Scourge" Kiki looked at him and coughed

"Tiny" then her cough ended.

"Very funny Kiki" Scourge said staring at her through narrowed eyes.

"Yea I know. Anyways Splotch, it's nice seeing you again how's life" Splotch shrugged

"I'm out hunting for my mate that's all..." Kiki glanced at Scourge

"Better go back to it then..anyways I have to go to my friends" She said cheerfully.

"Yes...I'll see you around Kiki" He then left.

"He seems like all muscle no brains"

"Just like another cat I know"

"yea you, Kiki" Scourge shot back, which made him smile when she didn't look..this is how the two worked, no lovey dovey stuff just fighting but keeping it not to rough.

"I was talking about a cat who went head first into a battle that would kill him"

"So now you're calling yourself a tom...such a low self-essteem my friend." Kiki rolled her eyes.

"I'm talking about you, Scourge"

"Yea...this is coming from a cat who just jumped infront of that tom and pinned me against a rock...Very smart" Kiki sighed...their traveling would be long

**With the others**

"Do you think Kiki's ok?" Snow asked looking at Night who shrugged and mewed

"I can't believe you just sent her off" Night looked at Ginger.

"She can handle herself"

"Her kits you fool..their due any time it's been 1 and a quater moon" Snow said snarling slightly.

"She's a socialist..I have no worries for her"

**Only on 11 and kits are already coming T_T Must slow down I suck at writing when I speed but I'll make sure the kits WON'T reach age six moons for a long time**

Kiki laid down in a nest across from Scourge, who had his back to her.

"Scourge stop kicking me" Kiki said her eyes closed, the pain in her stomach was unbearable.

"I'm not kicking you bee-brain"

"Then who is" Scourge suddenly shot up and his ear flicked

"Kicking..." He quickly ran over to Kiki

"Kiki, you're experiencing something called Kit-birth"

**Scourge also left for a reason :P few hours later**

Kiki was glaring at Scourge, she hated him for helping these kits exsist...She hated the throbbing pain but she did have four healthly little kits.

**This time It's in bold for description of the kits Kiki-Couldn't I do that? me-Shh kiki*Puts colorfome(Or however you spell it) Over her mouth and makes her faints* Ok So we have Shade~ A black tom with one white paw, he has bright green eyes. Fallen~he is magically black and has dark blue eyes. Grim~He is black with white along his back and white along his feet. His eyes are dark green. the last is the only she-cat Snow~She is white with blue eyes. Her ears, tail, and paws, are dark grey almost black but not completly.(I won't like Snow is my fave XD)**

Scourge looked at the kits his fur on end...these where his and he was sure he liked them.

"They'll grow up fine and deathly" Scourge commented asking uninterested.

"yea and maybe smarter than their daddy"

"Again with that?" Kiki nodded to Scourge then licked the kittens. Scourge laid down in front of her eyeing the kits

"Can you please go get the gang Scourge..I won't move for a while but Ginger and them should be able to move by now" Scourge looked at Kiki sighing and nodding as he left.


	12. thanks to someone!

**Redleaf, you need to make an account so I can hug you to death*Non creepiness in there I promise* Because I was going back to my other story and saw you stood up for me. You are eternally my fave viewer...well technically tied to Starbomb who seems to like a lot of stories..anyways I just wanted to show my apprecation!(Spelling is off I know) And YEA I AM BACK BABIES ANYONE READING THIS HIGHFIVE! Last chap was around 7 hunder words! That's awesome :D**

Scourge muttered to himself as he walked towards the direction of their first camp.

"Scourge!" Hissed a cat from a bush making Scourge jump.

"Who's there? Show yourself?" Soon the cats Scourge believe where Ice and Snake entered.

"We've been looking for you!" Snake said staring at him.

"To beat me up?" Scourge asked glancing at Ice, he could take these two down.

"No...Bloodclan needs you to lead them again!"

"Me...lead Bloodclan?" He could rejoin his clan now..but what about Kiki? He couldn't leave her.

"yes!"

"I'll join you in the body dumping alley later" Scourge then ran towards Ginger.

Kiki fell asleep next to her kits sighing, but when she awoke she saw Snow was trying to crawl over her.

**Short due to avoid Lawlclan..Thanks for the heads up Redleaf and it'd be nice if you got an account**


	13. Leaving again

**YEA! :) And I'm still shortening it as much as I can so yea...but I have it all planned out :) And I just realized a cat was named after another charrie :O OH-*Censored* Ok I'll change it to Rose..we don't have one of those do we? nope ok..And redtail review one more time and I might have a surprise since you've done alot(If you don't want the surprise I'm fine with it I'll come up with someone else :P)**

Scourge ran quicker than he ever thought he could towards Ginger. He paused when he got there, coughing a bit and panting.

"it's you!" hissed Night getting in Scourge's face

"Kiki left us because of you!" Snow snarled.

"She's with me... She needs your guys help..." Ginger exited the nursery staring at Scourge. She blinked, probably trying to see if her was lying.

"We have kits named, Rose, Fallen, Shade, and Grim" Scourge said looking at Ginger.

"You mouse-brained idiot!" Ginger tackled Scourge and pinned him down to the ground

"I can't believe what you did!" Snow screeched as she continuely hit his head on the ground.

"OW!" Scourge said but that didn't stop the fussing she-cats, Night then bit and pulled his tail.

"OW NIGHT!" he said wiggling trying to break free.

"She can't hunt or defend herself you dumb tom!" Snow said stopping her head banging.

"She told me to leave!" He defended himself.

"And you listened?" Ginger asked thrusting her face in his.

"I-I had too"

"Why?"

"Because I love her!" Scourge yelled at the top of his lungs.

"You..what?" Blaze asked as he entered staring at Scourge confused

"Yea, you abandoned her..twice" Ginger put in.

"Twice doesn't change my feelings" Scourge put in.

"Well I need to go get her but Scourge...stay in the back" Blaze said glancing at Ginger

"We'll be back by Sunhigh" Scourge shook his head

"Sorry but I'm returning to my clan..you all can come" Ginger and Blaze exchanged glances

"It's up to Kiki" Ginger concluded before turning and thrusting herself into her den.

**When the toms reach Kiki**

"What? Scourge, the kittens will barely make it back to the den!" Kiki said, mad at him for making such quick desicions.

"But Bloodclan _needs _me" Scourge put emphasis on needs.

"And Scourge...Can we please have some privacy?" Kiki turned to her little gang who nodded and left. Kiki then turned back to Scourge

"Scourge...I don't think I need you but it'll be hard to live on" Kiki sighed, after all this trouble, all this working, all the pain she would loose him again.

"Kiki..you're not saying-" Scourge couldn't finish (author's note: The song I'm listening to effects my writing and I'm listening to broken by Seether ft. Amy)

"I guess I saw this coming...we're two completly different cats. I just hoped" Scourge silenced her with a nuzzle.

"No She-cat will replace the hole forming in my heart but right now I need to be my old self..I can't handle being in a group like this. And I can't handle kits" Kiki nodded

"The kits will live on..not knowing their father." Scourge looked at her in disbelief.

"But Kiki, their my kits too...and I want to them to know their father leads Bloodclan"

"That's it...My kits will be raised to be brave, loyal, nice warriors not blood thirsty Scourges" she said staring at the kits on her paws.

"Do you really want to be with your gang in that den?"

"that home is mine just like the twoleg place is yours." Scourge glanced behind him

"I must be going"

"So must I..We can walk part way right? I don't trust Shadow holding a kit...He's too clumsy." Scourge nodded and picked up Grim.

"Blaze and Blizzard, come over and pick a kit up" Kiki picked up Snow, and watched Blizzard pick up Fallen while Blaze picked up Shade. Soon the five walked in silence, except for the occasional mewl of a kit and Kiki calming it. Soon they reached the split point, Kiki hoped Scourge had changed his mind.

Scourge hoped Kiki had changed her mind

"Well this is my time to be off" Scourge said turning.

"Bye Scourge" Kiki whispered, but Scourge heard.

Kiki stared after Scourge when he left...he had changed her a lot in the past three or so months.


	14. Missing pieces

**I almost forgot about your surprise XD and since Lawlclan is on my butt I'll just...find a way to get it to you so wait...**

Kiki looked at Rose, who was dangling from her jaw.

"we're sorry Kiki, but things happen" Kiki shrugged and sat her kitten down with the others.

"Mommy!" Said Lion, Ginger's kit. He ran past her and right towards the new kits but Kiki gently pushed him away.

Scourge looked down at his 'clan'. Everything was back to normal...he hadn't changed...Kiki was gone again, he ruled with dog claws again.

"Scourge sir, Blood's waiting for you" Scourge looked down at Bone, he killed Blood didn't he?

"Where?" He asked wanting to see if it's true.

"In the hunting alley" Scourge quickly jumped down and set off.

Kiki looked at the clouds as her kittens walked over to her(Author's note:I'm doing this erin hunter's way, opens there eyes a day after birth :P)

"Mommy are you ok?" Rose asked staring at her.

"Where's daddy?" Shade asked.

"He...left"

"what why?" Grim asked, he was the strongest of the litter.

"He...cared more for his clan than us" She stated sadly.

Scourge entered the alley to see Blood.

"We can be together now, Scourge..Kiki's gone she can't get in the way" Scourge gasped...Blood had an obsession with him!

"Listen here..Blood, I love Kiki more than anything" Scourge said, he still hadn't got over the fact she had chose her gang over him.

"No, Scourge you love me!" Blood said in denial

"I was there when that filthy she-cat was running about! I was by your side all those seasons!"

"And I look to you as a friend...Kiki is a she-cat I love" Scourge turned and ran out of the alley.

Kiki sighed and looked at her paws, her kits were in the nursery sleeping now, maybe dreaming of a family with a daddy.

"I'm sorry Kiki" Said a familiar voice, one that always was there in her time of need.

"It's fine..." Kiki stuttered.

"I've never seen you like this since you killed your four brothers and took their collars" Kiki looked down at her collars on her paws.

"Do you wish you had chosen to go with him?" Ginger asked softly.

"No my place is with you guys" she said purring as she licked her friend's head, but she felt as if she was lying.


	15. news and another sentence

**Hey redleaf, I had to get rid of that one story :l but I'm putting it on Devianart..My name on devianart is Defunnyone**

Kiki watches the sky sighing, taking a deep breath. _how could I lie to them?_

"Kiki are you ok?" Ginger asked, Kiki's ear flicked.

"Yea fine.."

**Now lawlclan, get off my butt, this is done story I don't look at the freaking reviews.**


	16. Saving lives and a newcomer

**I'm listening to a bunch of sad songs :( and Redleaf, Look up Defunnyone(On devianart)And you might find my username, the book is under Warrior's Q's**

Scourge looked around, he saw Bone walking toward him, shoving two cats and three young ones.

"we found then living together even though the kits can fend for themselves"

"we're sorry Scourge but don't hurt the kits!" Begged the one scourge suspected was the father. His thoughts flashed to Kiki, instead of the tom being a brown tabby he was a completly black one with a white paw. And the she-cat was completly white with one black paw. The kits changed into what looked like his, another was there too. He sighed...he missed Kiki more than he realized but then it hit him..these cats seem extremly familiar

"Robin? Minty?" Scourge jumped down from his dumpster.

"scourge?" Robin said staring at him, yet he didn't smile with joy instead his teeth appeared.

"Wait..You guys haven't been together long enough for kits"

"We found these ones" Minty replied calmly, Scourge thought of a plan.

"Bone they're not theirs so we can't kill anyone"

Kiki watched Rose chase after Shade who was laughing. Grim was fighting Fallen, who was being beaten. Kiki wondered if any wanted to be like their father..No she would raise them to be respectable cats maybe even show them the clans. Kiki then looked around to see a pair of eyes staring at her.

"Come out" She called eyeing the cat.

"Hello...You're Kiki right?" Kiki nodded.

"I'm Falcon" Explained the Light brown with a white under belly and paws(Sorry it's long description just wanted to add it :))

"Nice to meet you Falcon..What do you want with us?"

"I'd like to join you..if that's not wrong" She said sitting down.

"Nothing wrong with that" She said smiling.

"Thank you.." (Right now you won't have a big part but...I promise later..can your character have a love intrest?..And don't get made Lawlclan I'll get rid of this afterward) Kiki just nodded.

Scourge paced around his alley, he wondered about Kiki and how their kits where doing...He couldn't just visit them though.

Kiki sat down with the she-cats like normal but this time Falcon sat down with her.

"Hello Falcon, nice to know you joined us" Falcon just nodded to her looking at Kiki.

"So this is your territory?" Kiki nodded glancing out.

"Nice nice...big and spacey" Kiki nodded again then was knocked on her side by Snow who was being chased by Shade. Fallen was chasing Shade and Grim was chasing Fallen.

**You know what I just realized...15 more chaps till the a sequal!(involving the kits) :D And thanks to my reviewers~ Mew-Celebi account and Redleaf! You both are the bomb**


	17. Attacking and mystery cat

**Thanks Redleaf! :) And I'd like to say the love intrest will show up at some point...depends when I feel the time is right till then you'll be a minor character(You'll probably become a larger one in the sequal...But who knows) and again thanks for the reviews(Seems like you, mew, have posted one for every chapter like Red so I'll make sure to pm you when I feel the need for another character... :)) and you know what? I'm listening to Whiskey lullaby...My mom always showed me this song. I want to cry my eyes out T_T**

Scourge looked around, he felt a bit trapped under this dumpster, it was also cold and lonely. He thought back to Kiki, when they would share a den and laugh. He shook his head, he needed to forget her!

"Scourge, sir, Firestar has been spotted near a twoleg place...I know it might mean nothing but we can get our revenge" Scourge looked up, now this was going to be fun...

Kiki was out with the toms today, they would be interupting a patrol of hunting warriors, and force them to give them their prey.

"We're bad to the bone sometimes" Blaze joked. Shadow stumbled and bumped into Kiki sending her into the dirt.

"Ow" Kiki said staring at him.

"Sorry...isn't it surprising that no one has found us?" Shadow said.

"Well we're just outside of their territory so it makes since"

"Greystripe, my paws ache!" complained a sturdy,dappled, tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes,and a white chest, and paws.

"Well then you shouldn't of ran most the way up here, Sorrelpaw" Said a sleek pale ginger she-cat.

"I guess not, but we caught eight pieces of prey!" Sorrelpaw said bouncing around her mentor, smiling. Kiki crouched low, this would be their target.(If you're wondering we're into Firestar's quest)

"Now!" She screeched running out at the five cat patrol, they were outnumbered by one but that wouldn't matter. Kiki knocked herself into the leader of it, Greystripe. She tore at him furiously, snarling.

"Bloodclan!" Greystripe screeched as he recongnized the collar. Kiki just snarled

"Grab the prey and run!" she said to Blizzard, who nodded and went after the delicous scents.

"Sorrelpaw, go to camp!" Kiki looked at Shadow

"Stop her!" She said as Greystripe managed to pin her.

"It ends here!" Greystripe shouted at her but Kiki just smiled as she watched Blaze run off too.

"Oh...We're sorry" Kiki said fakely "We were terrified that we had tresspassers" Greystripe dug his claws into her.

"Ouch your hurting me" She said then she had an idea, she saw the group sneak past with the prey...So now all she needed to do was escape.

"Oh my poor kittens...they'll never see their mother again" She wailed, luckily Kiki was good at pretending.

"Greystripe, she's carrying kittens" Sandstorm said looking at him.

"She could be lying!"

"I can smell the milk on her" Sandstorm argued.

"Fine, but if I see your face around these parts again" Greystripe snarled backing off.

"We're sorry, but why did you come here? I mean I can see you wanted our prey but you failed so..is there any other reasons?" Kiki looked at Sandstorm..could she force some more prey out of them?

"I must be going" kiki said turning and leaving, she had gotten what she wanted no need in attacking more.

Scourge watched Firestar sleep peacefully in the twoleg garden, revenge would be easy...no one could interupt him...

Kiki had taken a stroll around the twoleg place by herself after the feast they had, she wondered about Scourge and how he was doing...

Scourge jumped at Firestar but was knocked into the neck garden by a blurry white cat.

"You won't hurt him!" Shouted the cat Scourge believed was a she-cat. Scourge dared to open his eyes, and when he did he was in a garden all by himself, laying in cushion of flowers.

"Who was that?" he asked himself, the cats scent was blocked by the strong potent smell of Catmint.

"Hmm whoever it was must of gone" he jumped back on the fence prepared to attack Firestar again. Once he jumped he was once again knocked down, this time the cat was wet and brown, but was it brown slipping off?

"Whoever you are stay out of my way!" Scourge said meeting the cats bright green eyes.

"I won't let you!" It shouted, and a plop of its 'fur' landed on the ground(anyone wondering it's mud)

"Who are you!"

"That's not important" The cat said slipping beside him and knocking him out.

When sunlight broke over the top of the trees, Scourge awoke. His fur felt slick and shiny as if it had been recently cleaned.

"Who was she?" He asked blinking away any tiredness, now it was replaced with interest.

"Could it have been...no she left" Scourge argued with himself a bit but he couldn't deny the fact that a scent of milk clung to the air.

Kiki laid down licking her fur clean, the kits pummeled her with soft paws.

"Can we go with you when you hunt, Momma?" Asked Grim as he shoved Rose away from her eyesight.

"No, Grim." Kiki replied dryly as she pulled Rose back.

"Aww come on! Just this one time, Momma I won't ask again if you do!" Kiki growled at Grim.

"No means no and if you ask again you'll be staying in the den for the next quater moon" Grim slumped down in defeat his ears down.

"I'm sorry Grim, it's just I don't want you to be hurt" Kiki said realizing she was too rough.

"I can take care of myself" He replied bitterly.

"Sir, is that the truth?" Bone asked Scourge, who was pacing on the top of a short twoleg den.

"I'm sure..this cat kept stopping me then they knocked me out!" He snarled obivously infurated.

"We can check around and see if any cats have seen her" Bone told him.

"No, it's fine just send a couple of cats to keep a watchful eye on Firestar..we'll attack when he's weak again." Bone nodded and sat down.

"uh, Blood wants to see you Scourge" Said Scourge's servent, Lilac.

"Send her in" Scourge said, he was in no mood to see her but he couldn't just send her off..that'd cause trouble. He watched Blood pad down the alley, he imagined what life with her would be like...no worries over kits, sharing a den together, cleaning each other, fighting together...no he saw her as a friend.

"Hello Scourge!" Blood called up.

"What is it, I'm very busy" Blood looked around the alley.

"You sure do look busy" she said sarcastically.

"Enough, Blood why are you here?" he asked looking down at her.

"I was just wanting to stop by"

"Well you did now leave"

"Scourge, why can't you love me?"

"You're a physco kitty"

"So is Kiki"

"She's different..she doesn't obsess over me. She can take care of herself"

"so can I."

"But you obsess."

"So? Love makes a cat crazy"

"Not that crazy" Scourge looked at Bone giving him the 'please get her out of here look'. Bone took the note and nudged Blood out, but she didn't leave without calling.

"Kiki can easily move on from you!" Scourge was silent...even when Bone returned. _Can Kiki really just; fall out of love like? _He asked himself.


	18. Raiding and Stories

**Woah let's back up...last chapter was over a thousand words O_o OMG! That's amazing guys! That means I'm making the story slow down! Yea! But still lots of action, that was one or so days!(In cat time not in real life)**

Kiki watched Falcon help Blizzard train the kits.

"She fits into our life very well" Ginger commented as she padded up to Kiki. Kiki turned her head to Ginger

"Yes, I'm surprised actaully..first a rouge now one of us!" Ginger nodded smiling.

"I-" Ginger couldn't finish as Falcon walked over.

"Those kits are stronger than they look, Ginger, just like their mother" She said kindly.

"Thank you, Falcon. I was wondering if you'd like to join us in an afternoon chat while the cats go hunting for food" Ginger, sadly didn't know about the raid on the clans.

"Actaully, I was wanting to join Kiki and the toms with hunting" Kiki's eyes widened, would Falcon except this? Or would she growl and leave them?

"That's...great" Kiki said lying.

Scourge ran across the twoleg dens tops, he jumped across the alleys. He was tired of having all the cats need him, so he decided to become stronger, for when he and Firestar finally met.

"This time that Strange cat won't stop me!" He growled out loud. He ran quicker until he saw a cat chasing him, this cat was a bit fatter so it couldn't make the far jumps, it just stopped at one ledge.

"SCOURGE, SIR!" Scourge stopped immediatly

"Yes?" He asked turning and walking/jumping over.

"Firestar...is...going...on...a...mission...with...his...mate" the cat panted and heaved falling onto its side.

"I'll need a cats help...Bone" he said glancing at the cat as he ran to the alley with food, Bone should be there by now.

"So you guys raid the clans?" Asked Falcon as the group made their way to 'Shadowclan'.

"Yes but you can not-" Blaze paused

"And I can't stress this enough, tell the she-cats" he finished.

"Ok...It'll be our little secret. Cool! I've been here for a day or two and I already know a group secret!" Falcon purred slightly which made Kiki smile, atleast she was joyful about this.

"Ok this clan is depicated as the bad guys so..yea beware" Kiki warned, the group paused to listen for a hunting patrol.

"Rowanpaw, be more careful" Responded a white tom with jet-black paws and amber eyes.

"But, Blackstar-" Soon Rowanpaw was cut off by a Huge ginger tabby tom.

"Rowanpaw, you'll scare away all our prey!"

"Sorry, Jaggedtooth" Rowanpaw replied gravely.

"We've only caught 3 pieces of prey...let's hope the other patrol caught more.." Kiki looked at her group signaling them all to attack. Kiki and Falcon both attacked Blackstar.

"If it isn't two she-cats!" Blackstar said knocking Kiki away with a hard blow from his big paws.

"Kiki!" Falcon said attacking Blackstar harder

"You can't hurt her without loosing an ear" Falcon snarled clawing at an ear, it left a knick there.

"Oo so this kitty knows how to fight?" Falcon paused for a minute before tackling him and pinning the tom.

"Good job!" Kiki said as she struggled up. Kiki noticed the Blizzard and Shadow running back with more than three pieces of prey.

"Where'd you get those?" She asked looking at them.

"Another patrol" Kiki looked back at Falcon

"Let's go!" She called as Falcon let Blackstar up and Blaze unpinned the apprentice and warrior. The group ran off but paused at the edge of the territory.

"Good riddance you no good kittypet fighters!" Blackstar called.

"This is coming from the tom who was beat by me!" Falcon called to him.

"Hmph!" Blackstar said turning and leaving, Kiki could hear Rowanpaw say.

"Atleast we have another patrol with food" Kiki snickered as she headed back.

Scourge was traveling in silence with Bone, his revenge would be simple...attack and leave Firestar and his mate in ruins..or maybe just take Firestar's mate. He smiled to himself...Sandstorm was no Kiki but she was lovely, she probably would make a nice 'kittypet'.

"So sir, When will we attack?" bone questioned.

"Soon, but not now" Scourge said watching Firestar's dark ginger pelt shine in the dimming light.

"Another good meal" Ginger said licking her whiskers.

"Yes, I don't know how you find all this good prey" Snow said suspicously.

"We hunt it duh" Falcon said, which made Kiki happy that she hadn't told them.

Scourge crouched down, his teeth dug into his neck but he didn't care...Firestar had noticed him he was sure of it! It had only been a day of traveling..

"Tell us the story of how you and daddy met, again, please mommy!" Rose said as they settled down for the night.

"Are reunion or how it all began?" Kiki asked, she felt tired but she normally told the kits a bedtime story.

"How it all began!" Fallen said.

"Yea!" The others seemed to agree with the story choice.

"Very well. Scourge was Tiny back then, I saw him be chased away by Tigerpaw which made me mad. I decided to follow Tiny to see how he was holding up. He seemed to be getting progressivly worse, all the cats teased him so I kinda forced a cat to give him some food, she agreed. One evening I was strolling by myself and I noticed an old dog...it seemed to be very tired. So I decided I'd give Scourge a present, it would all seem like it happened normally though." The kits seemed to know what was happening next.

"So you attacked it and tore at its tooth with all your might!" Rose said jumping up and making it look as if she was tearing the dog's tooth out.

"yea then you jammed it right back in its mouth for Scourge to find!" Shade joined in as he made a jamming motion.

"Who's telling the story?" Kiki said laughing.

"You!" Rose said as she settled back down, Shade did too.

"Well I did fight him but he got a little bit of my ear in our battle" She indicated to her right ear, which was missing the tip. The kits gasped in usion.

"I managed to loosen it, not tear it out..and just my luck when your father entered the alley...I managed to run off in time. He soon got the tooth and added it to his collar. Sadly, he had scented me and sought out to find me. Scourge soon found me and asked what was I doing. I admited all the things I had done for him, which made me like a hero I guess." She looked at the kits who looked expectantly.

"Well he and I ended traveling together and adding teeth to our collars, then-" She paused again and looked at the kits who eyes where now closed as they slept.

"No need for you to know I adandoned him, young ones" She muttered as she licked a tuft of Grim's fur down.


	19. Missing kits and another Mystery cat

**Another 1,000 words O.O I'm on a roll guys...so happy!**

Scourge approached Firestar smiling, he had lost Sandstorm in a storm.

"Back off" Replied a black cat(not the same one as the one who saved Firestar first)

"Grr" Scourge turned and stalked off.

Kiki stretched outside her den.

"Hey, Kiki, I can't join you guys on this raid...Ginger and I are going to train the kittens to hunt" Falcon said as she walked up.

"Oh, well I don't think you would enjoy raiding Shadowclan.." Kiki said sitting up.

"Shadowclan? Give Blackstar a scar for me, will ya?" Falcon asked, and Kiki nodded.

"Thanks" Falcon then turned and left, Kiki looked back at the den to see the three toms run out squealing.

"creeps" Kiki said laughing slightly she glanced back to see Rose slumped over, she seemed down.

"What's wrong sweety?" Kiki asked as walked over.

"I'm not tom...I can't keep up with all the moves...and I can't hunt" She looked down

"Rose, it's ok"

"No! It's not ok!" Rose said as she turned toward her mother.

"How isn't it?" Kiki questioned.

"Because, I hear all these stories about how great my parents, and this gang is...daddy's clan is powerful too!" Rose said turning away

"Maybe I'm cut out to be a clan cat"

Kiki dug her claws in the ground

"Lies" She said looking at Rose, how could her own daughter think that way.

Scourge watched Firestar carefully before turning to Bone

"This is hopeless!" he said turning and leaving.

"Another time sir?" Bone asked, Scourge just nodded. The two traveled in silence until they started running, they made home in about a day.

"Quick" Scourge muttered as he looked around, his mind flashed to a rainy day.

_"I don't believe you!" Tiny laughed as he chased after Kiki. "No, it's true!" Kiki said laughing too. "No way, did the mighty Kiki, ever become a kittypet!" Kiki rolled her eyes. "Well sorry to burst your bubble" She said as they continued on their journey around the twoleg place. "Kiki.." __**today**__, tiny thought__**, will be the day I tell her I love her. **__"Hey tiny, Let's go visit the place where dead cats are buried I have some news" kiki then padded ahead in silence. __**Maybe she's going to admit her feelings!**_

Scourge snarled, she ditched him then!

Kiki smiled as she carried the prize piece back to her group.

"Ooo Good catch, Kiki!" Commented Snow as she looked at the fat squirrel. Kiki nodded slightly sitting it down.

"We've been practicing all day!" Grim said as he ran up purring at his mother.

"Oh that's nice" kiki said noticing Rose was no where.

"Hey Falcon, have you seen Rose?" She asked, Falcon was the last to return.

"Uhm no actaully she never went to the training session" Kiki's heart fluttered in her chest...where could her kit go?

(New P.O.V for moment) Rose ran quickly, she needed to get away...she wanted her father to be there...but Kiki never told where he was.

"I'll find you father if it kills me..." She glanced around, she was in a moory area

"I wonder which clan this is...maybe they've seen daddy!" She squealed with delight as she raced off

Scourge yawned loudly as he jumped on his dumpster, he was bored out of his mind and all the cats where busy, except Bone of course.

"Sir, its been a few days. Don't you think you've known Blood long-" He couldn't finish because Scourge had jumped down and pinned him to the ground with his claws

"Blood isn't Kiki. Blood's a physcho in a bad way" He said tossing Bone away.

**Not as long but I haven't updated all day _ Sorry I've been stuck in the warrior's fandom...today I talked to a kid for a while and had naps inbetween yesterday I talked to him the whole day..So yea **


	20. She's gone?

**hey...I'm trying to update as fast as I can but I know the ending of this story which is*Looks at chaps on Fanfiction*10 chaps away! (I actaully say Chaps irl) **

Rose had ran right into a patrol of 'windclan' warriors within them contained a kitten who had been found near the border, his name was Crowkit. Her and crowkit had become good friends ever since they saw each other.

Kiki as desperate for her kitten to return, she was a mouse with out a tail, a cat without claws, a bird without wings...she was missing some part of her. Her heart felt empty as her other kits ran over her.

"We're sorry Kiki, her scent does disappear at the border of Windclan" Replied Falcon, who had become the groups best tracker.

"Those Windclan fools!" Kiki snarled...they had taken her kitten and she would get her back if it killed her.

Scourge paced back and forth, what was Kiki doing right now? Was firestar alone? Has Kiki moved on? The last thought struck right at his heart, had she really moved on? No, she loved him and was just taking care of his kits...alone.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Kiki looked at Ginger

"We're moving closer to Windclan" She meowed finally after some bitter silence. Ginger just nodded and licked her two kittens.

"Well come on" Kiki said as she nudged her friend up.

Scourge was smiling widely as he walked over to Bone

"I'm going to get Kiki!" He said purring.

"Sir, is that a wise idea?" Bone asked staring at him, Scourge just nodded smiling.

"Ok I'll keep the clan in order while your gone" With that Scourge bounded off towards where they lived.

As Kiki continued to lead her friends near Windclan she felt a pull back to the den, she felt as if she needed to be there.

"I haven't been this far!" Shade said purring.

"Me either!" Fallen put in.

Scourge ran right into Thunderclan territory towards Kiki's den, he would find his one, the cat he loved deeply.

Kiki looked back to Grim who leapt in the air after a butterfly, she smiled and looked at the Windclan border, here would be there new territory.

Rose looked at the sky, Her and Crowkit had both been promised to be apprentices at the same time which made her happy.

"Hey Rose!" Crowkit called as he left the nursery.

"Crowkit, nice to see your awake" Rose said , it was boring without her pal.

"Yea" he said looking at her smiling. Rose saw Ashfoot, Crowfeather's mother, exit the nursery and lick him purring. A pang of sadness washed over Rose as she was reminded her mother was no where near them, what would the gang be doing now? Grim and her siblings would be practicing and Kiki would be out hunting with the toms, oh how she missed them.

Kiki slowly removed any thorn from their den and sighed

"We need soft things in it, and a good dry spot" Blaze said, obivously not apporving of this choice.

"Shh Blaze" Ginger replied licking his forehead.

Scourge burst into their nursery smiling

"Kiki, My dear, I've-" he was silent as he noticed she was no where to be seen...

"Kiki?" He asked his ears going down and his claws digging into the earth...no she couldn't have left. The ground swayed beneath his paws, he felt like the only thing keeping him up was his dog claws in the ground.

**Poor Scourgey! He travels all that way to only find an empty den D:. Anyways I'm catching up guys so **


	21. A battle raging and news on next book

**Hey we're in the one digits! I'm surprised and this might go a few chapters more idk...I do know the name and description of the next book, Spoiling time XD.**

**We are the Kits of Scourge**

**And the description(It'll probably be shorter, but in the book I'll add the whole)**

_**A gentle rose will fall into the wind, causing grim death to the fallen but the shade shall save all.**_

**The kits of Scourge and Kiki are now ready to follow their own destiny, but many obstacles stand in the way of their dreams. Not only do they have to deal with the fact of their real parents, they have romance, one will go on a far journey. Oh and a huge prophecy foretelling death hanging over their heads. What does the prophecy all mean? Who shall die? Its up to the kits to decide.(END OF DESCRIPTION)**

**I'm actaully really proud of it but I won't lie, I'm really proud of the prophecy.**

Rose yawned and rolled over in her nest, she was tired and hungry but she knew sleep wouldn't come. Rose had lied about her age making her the same age as Crowkit even though she was a moon younger, but Rose knew how to fight and protect herself, she was also big enough. So, tomorrow she would be made into an apprentice.(take into mind that crowfeather doesn't go onto the journey until mid or late apprenticeship.)

Kiki paced around whirling around at the edge of Windclan territory.

"Kiki, you need to rest" Falcon said, it was just the break of dawn and the sun shone over the horizon.

"I can't, I won't" She snarled, her kit was gone and those fleabags took her!

Scourge had slept in the nursery, that once harvested Kiki's gang, that night. He remembered Kiki's scent, her every detail. Seeing that in his mind made him yearn for her, it sent him plunging into Sarrow.(Have you ever been far enough away from a loved one that even the thought of them makes you want to curl up into a ball crying? that's how Scourge feels)

Rosepaw touched her nose tawnyfur(Pretend she never died) smiling, this clan excepted her and didn't even make her feel as if she was an underachiever.

"Grim fight harder" Kiki snarled, her sadness turned into anger, turned into revenge. Now she was preparing her slowly growing gang to fight windclan. (Take off Sick, Elder, and kits I'm sure their a little even since these cats live to kill) Grim turned to ginger's kitten, Sun. Sun charged at Grim but he jumped away and the poor she-kit rolled down a small hill.

"Good bye, Sun" Grim said laughing as he jumped down but Sun knocked him away with her back paws.

"Nice try but I'm better at fighting than I look!" Sun snarled.

Scourge was padding along the Windclan border before stopping when he saw an approaching patrol, he crouched down eyeing them. One of the small cats looked like a cat he once met...rose! He almost want to charge at them and cover her in licks but he remained still. Soon the patrol was in front of him, now he jumped out startling the young cats but making the two others snarl.

"Rose! What are you doing away from your mother?" He snarled, had it really been so many moons? No..it was only...moons ago. He sighed(Time's a bit off -_-) and stared at Rose.

"who are you, how do you know mommy, and how do you know me?" Rose questioned, a bit scared.

"Kiki..my dearest regret was leaving her" He said absentmindly.

"Scourge?" She whispered the name, the leading cat turned turned to Rose snarling.

"How do you know him?" he demanded.

"He's my father" Gasps erupted from the group and the leading tom crouched down.

"Mudclaw don't!" Said the eldest she-cat.

"Stay out of my way tawnyfur!" He leapt at Rose pinning her down to the ground with claws extended.

"Leave my kit alone!" He said jumping at Mudclaw and knocking him away.

After a few minutes of fighting Scourge was left at the border, he knew what he would do as he rushed back to Bloodclan.

Kiki looked at Falcon as she charged at her, careful not to claw her Kiki spun Falcon with a paw and made her a bit dizzy before grabbing her by the neck and gently pinning her. Oo's came from the five kittens staring at them.

"that's what you use on fast cats...pair up one of you guys can work with me" Grim and Sun paired up then Fallen and Lion. Shade sat silently before padding up to Kiki, Shade's best friend was Rose and he missed her deeply, Kiki could tell.

"ok I'll run at you and I'll make sure to be a little less tough" She joked.

"Try your hardest" Shade said staring at her. Kiki ran at him quickly only to be pinned within Seconds.

"I win" Shade said dully.

Rosepaw licked her chest, embarressed.

"I'm sorry, Mudclaw's a big jerk" Crowpaw said as he handed her a rabbit that they would share. Rosepaw didn't feel like eating so she just gave it to him before heading to the apprentice's den. She had saw her dad, he had stood up for her too.

Scourge had made it to camp in good time, Bone was sitting near their meeting dumpster.

"Hey, Sir, Where's Kiki?" Scourge shrugged and jumped on the dumpster, giving Bone the signal to go gather the clan. When he sat here no deaths happened but plans did, and right now he needed a plan to get his clan to think he wasn't weak, now he had it.

"Fighter harder Shade" Kiki growled at her kitten, upset that he wouldn't try his hardest.

"I don't want to kill!" Shade said looking at Kiki.

"You'll either kill or never see your sister again" Kiki retorted.

Shade stared at her and jumped clawing furiously at her face.

"OW!" Kiki snarled as she knocked him away and pinned the young tom. Shade stared up at Kiki and swatted furiously at her.


	22. Suspicion and Help

**Yepz... Another 1,000 words around 2 days in warrior. and I'm seriously planning to finish this before Spring break wish me luck, I know what happens in each chapter and I know exactly what's happening in the next series so this should be easy. Also redleaf, She is having troubles but you know she'll live. Also, your prediction is close but my prophecy has more to it then I'm letting on ;). Before I forget, Falcon plays a big role in the prophecy, how? Well we'll just wait and see.**

Scourge watched the growing crowd taking a breath.

"ALL BLOODCLAN WARRIORS, WINDCLAN HAS TAKEN FROM US" Gasps erupted.

"WE SHALL FIGHT THEM TO GET IT BACK, ITS A SECRET THOUGH" He had to shout over the crowd's loudness. The crowd looked curious but of course didn't question their leader.

Kiki looked at Shade moving just in time to avoid his claws.

"Are you sure we'll be ready in time?" Falcon asked as she approached Kiki. Kiki turned to her, wondering if she was thinking they would loose.

"We'll be fine, Falcon, trust me" She said sighing.

"Maybe Shadowclan can help, they aren't to friendly with Windclan I believe" Kiki's ears perked, didn't Falcon hate Blackstar?

"Why would you want their help?"

"Blackstar is a tom with the best intentions"

Rosepaw rolled over landing on Crowpaw who yowled in surprise. Rosepaw jumped up from her slumber, her fur puffed up.

"What's going on?" She asked her head swinging from side to side, crowpaw got up laughing.

"You laid on me is what's going on" Rosepaw's white cheeks turned a rosey shade of red as she awkwardly tried to apoligize.

"Its fine" he said standing up

"So where are you going today?" He asked yawning.

"Hunting, you?" She looked at him and he was smiling.

"Same"

Scourge watched his clan battle train, they were good...really good.

Kiki watched her kits lay down to rest, in a few hours they would go back to practicing, for now she was going to Shadowclan with Falcon.

Kiki arrived at the Shadowclan border a little early, the patrol they were wanting was just approaching.

"Blackstar!" Falcon whispered/hissed at him, he looked around before stalking off.

"here to steal, Falcon?" Blackstar said his amber eyes narrowed and his fur fluffed up.

"No, we need help" She said standing up to meet him nose to nose/

"With what?" he asked glancing at Kiki, as if finally noticing her.

"Windclan stole my kit" Kiki said calmly.

"I don't believe it"

"her name's Rose"

"Rosepaw? Oh yes her ice blue eyes seemed familiar" Blackstar said licking his paw.

"So are you going to help?" Kiki asked a bit annoyed.

"Sure but what's in it for Shadowclan?" he replied.

"We'll stop attacking your patrols" Kiki lied smoothly.

"very well" Blackstar said turning and heading off.

Rosepaw looked at Crowpaw, watching him hunt was fun, escpicially when he would miss and be embarressed.

"We need to head back to camp" Mudclaw said signaling the apprentice's to follow him.

When Rosepaw entered camp her stomach tightened for a strange reason.

"We have reason to suspect that a gang of rouges, Shadowclan, and Bloodclan are going to attack us" Tallstar said to the crowd of cats, Rosepaw was frozen to her spot.

Scourge walked down a lone alley looking around, Bone was no where to b

seen, didn't he want to meet Scourge here.

"Scourge, my dear love..." Scourge turned to see Blood staring at him, her white muzzle was red probably from fighting.

"Blood, my dear physcho admirer" Scourge shot back sitting down.

**Short.**


	23. Plans, plans, plans

** Ok so I'll try my best to finish today, but my grandma(who is basically my mother) is coming back to our house so I might poof for a bit on posting, but knowing at some point I'll get a review where I'll want to continue talking I'll tell you when I need to poof ok? right now it's time for chapter*Counts on fingers* 23! Woot, everyone remember when it was a really fast paced story then it slowly began to slow down? thanks to you guys! Two reviewers= 39 or so reviews :O Maybe we'll get more if so...My responses will be shorter, ok so let's not chat your ears off. WAIT! Listen to welcome to the family by little big town please...can you imagine on of Scourge's kits singing that to Crowpaw?XD at the end of a long chapter I'll post who's who.**

Kiki looked at the sky thinking about her kits, shade showed no intrest in war unless someone was in danger, Fallen seemed a bit edgy while Grim was exactly like his father. He wanted to kill the leader of Windclan!

**Transition**

Scourge crouched low preparing to try one of Kiki's moves, he looked at Bone.

"ok, jump at me!" He said looking at Bone, who jumped with the death blow prepared. Scourge moved quickly and turned grabbing Bone's tail before dragging him down.

"Good one sir" Bone said groaning as he hit the ground with a thud.

"Yep" Scourge said smiling.

"What's it called?" Bone asked getting up.

"The rotweiler dodge"

**Transition**

Rosepaw snarled as she paced outside the appretentices den, her parents were going insane! Kiki was planning to attack with shadowclan while Scourge planned to attack with bloodclan! Wait...her parents would be in the same place, at the same time...

**tranistion**

Kiki yawned a bit as she watched the apprentices train, she glanced at Blaze, wondering what was going through his mind..he had been silent all day and refused to do anything but watch.

**Transition**

Rosepaw had snuck out and was heading toward the border, she needed a plan fast. She wondered how to get Scourge and Kiki to notice each other in the battle, then it hit her...it would be so easy!

**Transition :D**

Scourge looked at the group trying the Rotweiler dodge he then looked around for Blood, letting her out of his sight was a bad idea.

"Where's Blood?" Scourge asked Bone as he approached him and a group of training cats.

"Sir...Blood's been gone for a while"

**Transition**

Rosepaw looked to see a red she-cat near the border, she didn't look familiar so she padded up to her.

"He doesn't love me because she exsists...I'll just get rid of her during the battle! Yes! It's a genious plan, no cat will suspect me" Rosepaw's fur rose a bit, she was scared...who was this she-cat and why would she want to kill a cat all for love?

**Transition**

Kiki was scratched in the ear by Shade, he was getting better at fighting but he still refused to do it until his sister was mentioned.

**This is getting really short*Sighs* i know what chaps 27,28, 29, and 30 are about and I have a good feeling the other three will be training and little hints of what's gonna happen, also chapter 30 will be a little long epologue/prologue for the next book and this one...so yea... and for who's who in that song~(I'm telling you because I might make a video for it, and LAWLCLAN I'M NOT BREAKING ANY RULES LOOK UP DERE ^ STORY CONTENT, NON INTERACTIVE, NO LIST(WITHOUT STORY) NO NUTTIN)**

**Singing~Shade**

**Little sister~Rose**

**Little sister's mate~Crowpaw(Warrior name won't be crowfeather)**

**Grandpa~Onestar(Yep...All revealed in the next book)**

**Uncle bill~Firestar(duh XD)**

**Cousin Jesse~(Long connection here, so be prepared)Hawkfrost how? Squirrelflight is their cousin, Brambleclaw's her mate, and Hawkfrost is his half brother.**

**Momma~Kiki **

**Daddy~Scourge(Oh and I promise next chapter won't be so...talkitive)**

**I guess the nephew thing doesn't fit but I'd say it'd be Grim(I know it's her brother but pretend)**

**I just realized, Scourge with a shot gun isn't very bright o.o**


	24. Fire Fire fire!

**Ok, short intro, later I'll tell you what to look on youtube to find the video. This chap isn't a chap to just fill in, it will be proven around chap 29 or so.**

Scourge entered the strange barn, what was he doing in here? He should be out practicing but an annymonous tipster told him to come here, that when the acrid smell of smoke filled his nose.(No, this isn't from Ravenpaw's path) He snarled looking around, what was going on? He turned to see a _red _figure pushing lights over, causing the hay to catch fire.

"If I can't have you no one will!" Said an evil voice that sent chills down Scourge's back, despite being in a falling apart barn. He ran to the entrance only to have a wooden beam fall down on him, causing him to be stuck.

**transition**

Rosepaw looked narrowly escaped Crowpaw as she smacked him gently on the back of the head laughing as she ran off. Crowpaw narrowed his eyes and tackled her laughing.

"Rosepaw! My den, now" Tallstar ordered eyeing her with suspicion. Rosepaw shared a glance with Crowpaw before leaving, silently begging that she wouldn't be in trouble.

**Transition**

Kiki got up, she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Kiki! The barn is on fire!" yowled Shadow as he rolled into the den, obivously tripping over his own paws.

"What?" She said, could this be the problem? She ran off quickly jumping over Shadow.

**Transition**

Scourge lay under the burning wood, his lungs heaved aching for air but none would come, all he got was the foul smelling smoke. He clawed furiously at the wood trying to pull himself out and when he was almost out he was shoved back into the hole.

"Oh no, Scourge escaping is bad!" Laughed the cat who had started the fire, Scourge looked up to meet her green eyes.

"Kiki?" He asked, staying put now, his breaths were short...he wouldn't last much longer here.

"Yes, Scourge" Said the she-cat as she crouched close to him, but Scourge noticed the eyes weren't bright...this wasn't Kiki!

"Get away from him!" Shouted another she-cat, Scourge turned his head to look but he could only see her black paw.

"You!" Hissed the she-cat who shoved Scourge under.

"Yes me, Blood" Scourge looked up at the Blood..yes it had her features, her black ears and dark green eyes.

"Come fight me!" Blood meant to snarl but was cut off at Come. Blood was knocked through a pile of ash that was once a wall. Scourge looked at his savior and only saw a she-cat worthy of all toms, her beautiful features...she made Scourge fall in love all over again.

"Your so beautiful. Are you taking me away? I'm ready" Scourge said resting his head on the ground, he was smiling.

"What? No, Scourge it's not your time" A pair of sharp teeth dug into his collar as he was pulled out, as soon as he was out the collar snapped in the she-cats teeth.

"Woah" He said, he felt free...as if something was lifted off his chest.

"Come on" The she-cat said dragging him off, they finally reached the entrance but one bad thing lead to others.

First, the she-cat stopped to take a breaht letting Scourge go. Second, Scourge got up and stumped clumsily toward the door. Third, Blood knocked Scourge deeper into the flames. Fourth, Blood knocked a Beam down. Fifth, the beam fell ontop of the savior of Scourge.

"Both of you can rot!" Blood laughed as she ran off. The she-cat clawed helplessly at the hay as she tried to wiggle herself out. Then the loud noises came, causing the she-cat to be scared and faint.

**An hour later**

The she-cat woke up on a blanket with a mask on her face. She shook it furiously trying to get it off. "DoNt Be AfRaId KiTtY"(It's like that since its twolegs talking) a twoleg cooed, causing her to snarl and backed up. She looked around spotting a black pelt, she ran over to only see he was breathing taking a deep breath she smiled and licked his pelt, the taste of ash filled her mouth but she didn't care.

**Sorry won't be done today :'(**


	25. Notes, and asheslots of ashes

**Hey guys! Guess what? I might not talk for a while because I'm writing my own novel, afterward I'm gonna look for people to publish so if you know anyone please tell me! Thanks for the reviews btw! Sorry this is sooo short but I need to get busy with the novel!**

Kiki stared blantly at the piece of food in front of her, ashes...that's all it tasted like, nasty ashes. She hoped no one could tell, her throat hurt with every breath and her eyes blazed when she saw a shimmer of light.

**I promise this story is not dis-continued! :D I just need to write this novel. If you want to read it I'll just tell you a bit about it(Pm me) an stuff...ok bye!**


	26. A battle's begining

**Hmm I'm gonna post a preview of my novel but...I won't show the full because,people need to buy XD) **, **But I know...as a reward for reviewing, if you want..Mew(Can I just call you that?XD) And Red you can read it...I'll send the link or something to you mew and Red...hmm I'll find a way once you say you will ;). Now for a full chapter..consider yourself lucky since Raven is over! :D, oh and I'm listening to Misery buissness by Paramore...take that as a hint that this chapter shall be long XD. Also, new charrie(Sorry Mew I couldn't wait for you :( But I'll make sure to add a charrie of yours later(I'll pm). Fishstream~She's the daughter of Leopardstar and some tom and...now she's a warrior of Riverclan. Description~silver she-cat with white belly and paws then black spots all over her. Grr one last thing: Songs effect my writing(That's why I might tell you what I'm listening too so you'll get the writing XD)**

Kiki ran towards her gang stopping right infront of them.

"Time for the battle!" She called out to the cats in front of her. Falcon stared up at her smiling, her eyes shining with the thought of fighting the clan that took a member of their gang away.

"Falcon, go get Blackstar...now!" Kiki called her bright green eyes shining brightly somehow in the dimming light, it was easy to see that even Starclan didn't like what was coming up, the biggest battle th clans had ever seen.

**Transition**

Rosepaw looked at the sky, it was dimming and it was turning red, like crimson blood..._weird that only happens when the sun is setting and its dawn!_

**transition**

Scourge loved the crimson sky, he smiled wildly infront of Bloodclan, Windclan will pay for taking his daughter! He looked around and his eyes fell on a silver she-cat with white belly and paws then black spots all over her...she was beautiful...his eyes widened, she was different...her fur was sleek like she had it recently washed and she had a soft green gaze...that reminded him of someone...he stared blankly at her and his blue eyes softened into an aqua, just like they did for Kiki.

**transition**

Kiki ran off toward fourtrees with her small gang trailing her, Ginger, who was the oldest too, ran next to her. Kiki glanced at her and noticed her long golden fur pulling her back a tiny bit.

"When will Falcon join us with Shadowclan?" She asked her eye blazing, she felt just like Kiki, Windclan had taken from them and payback was needed.

"Momma, are you sure I'm prepared?" Forgotten asked running quickly at her with wide blue eyes.

"Yes, son...the battle will quick and smooth if one of those flea mange pelts lay a claw on you" Kiki couldn't finish...she wouldn't.

"Ma, there's rumors that daddy is gonna be there." Shade said racing behind them.

"What?" Kiki immediatly stopped flipping on her back and sending Shade over her to trip.

"Kiki!" Ginger called running over. Kiki's head spun and she felt blackness at the edge of her eyes...Scourge was going to be there, the tom that had confused her and made her fall in love.

"Kiki stay with us!" Was the last thing she heard.

**Transition(Now listening to kiddy music:I can't wait to be king by Lion king :P)**

Rosepaw padded in a small group of Windclan apprentices, around them was Riverclan and Thunderclan which scared her.

"I heard that there would be a major battle with Shadowclan, Bloodclan, if your wondering they exsisted before us, and a very strong gang!" Crowpaw said his blue eyes wide.

"Woah..." Rosepaw muttered...she had already knew that...and her plan was coming together perfectly!

**Transition(Kiss the girl by Ashely Tisdale Now)**

Scourge had the young she-cat walk next to him...his heart didn't race like Kiki made it but his fur spiked up like Kiki made it. He looked ahead smiling a bit but paused looking around, the she-cat looked at him her green eyes on him...Scourge felt like he had to do something to see if he liked her for real...Something were different with this she-cat she didn't feel like she was trustworthy. So he decided to make a final desicion. He moved his nuzzle next to hers and licked her.(Kiss the girl XD) His heart still didn't race instead guilt filled his mind. He loved Kiki not this she-cat! It was obivous now. But it was too late the she-cat nuzzled his fur purring.

**Transition(Back to december by Taylor swift...all my songs are out of whack :P)**

Kiki went into a flash back.

_ She was walking side by side with a tom their fur touching lightly and they were smiling at each other...Then they were standing in a pet burial ground. Kiki was running quickly off her fur on end, tears streaming down her eyes. Then she was nose to nose with a full grown Scourge, he told she couldn't trick him...then the vision faded with her running off. Then it went to her being dragged next to him into a major battle. She looked at him and now he was telling her to go..so she set off again. She then was nose to nose with Scourge again, him pinned against a rock and she was begging him to join her. She stared into his eyes, the vision slowly morphing to the both of them staring at each other. She, well her body, turned her back on Scourge crying. The vision went black and now she was standing in front of him again. She had a choice this time, this time they could remain together! "My gang needs me Just like Bloodclan needs you" She said staring at him, fearing he would teach her kits battle moves that were killer...She had a choice for once and instead of following her heart she followed her mind._

**Transition(She's in love with the boy~She's in love with the boy~Trisha yearwood, Expect songs listed here)**

Rosepaw looked at Crowpaw before smiling slightly, he had always respected him and she was slowly falling in love with him...but he was too great for her she knew it, anyways Nightpaw had been giving him looks ever since he joined her in the apprentice den. She then recalled her parents would fight _her clan _and _her crush. _She would sooner kill then let them hurt a loved one...but would she go far enough to kill the ones she cared across the border?


	27. Disfigured love images

**I'm going to finish this story **_**now **_**so, yea I'll make sure to update when the new story is on..(Look for it :D But you'd probably notice it right?)after this one more chapter(Meaning..one chap for the prologue for the next book and the other one for the battle(again maybe)) Now I'm listening to my little girl~Tim mcgraw**

Kiki's green eyes flashed up in a flurry, she panted slowly and then stood up glancing at her kittens...she was going to lead them into a battle they could win, she felt it in her gut.

"Kiki, You're awake!" Exclaimed Blackstar who was too close to Falcon for Kiki to feel comfertable.

"Yea...let's get going" She then spun around and ran off her tail waving in the air.

**Transiton**

Scourge looked ahead glancing at the cat who he had found out was named Fish.

"You're Scourge?" She asked staring at him with wide wondering eyes as they traveled to Fourtrees.

"Yes..." Scourge said trekking on, this she-cat wasn't one he loved...he had done it again!

"You're handsome you know.." She muttered staring on.

"thanks..." he responded quickly, not knowing what to say really.

"Are you prepared for the battle?" She mumbled this time, each time it became more jumbled.

"Yes" He said heading off, she was then gone when he glanced back...

**Transition**

Rosepaw stopped, flashes going through her mind, each one was quick and blurry..finally one came in and it was strong...it wasn't too clear because whenever she moved her head the figures seemed to refuse to move so they'd be dragged across her vision.

_She was standing in a still clearing with several cats staring at her with wide eyes. "You caused this" one seemed to mouth as it stared at her, Rosepaw gasped to see it was missing an eye and its other one was badly clawed, it might be better if it just was torn out. "Murderer!" Another one called it had half its jaw missing. "Monster!" Shouted the third one, its pupils were to big for its eyes it seemed..permanetly stuck like that._

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Rosepaw screamed tears streaming down her eyes as she collasped in a heap.

**Transition(Run to you~Lady antebellum It'll make an effect later)**

Kiki stood still at the top of the windy hill...she saw a group of cats in front of her, they were a little far off but not too far away.

"I'll catch you Rose..."

**Transition**

Scourge ran quickly his eyes widening at the sight of Kiki's gang...they were there! Kiki hadn't left him! He ran quickly and in his mind, the part he showed to no one, he pictured:

_He was running towards Kiki and she turned to him smiling wildly. "Scourge!" She then ran quickly at him purring loudly. They then embraced in nuzzling each other tightly. "I love you, Kiki...I want to be with you forever! Nothing can stand in the way of our love. "Not even a gang? Or a clan?" She whispered to him. "Nothing." He said softly in her ear. "I love you, too, Scourge" She said covering his face in licks._

He knew she wouldn't do that...none of that would happen, he would remain mateless until a nice she-cat came to him.

**Transition(It effected that chapter and Need you now~Lady antebellum)**

Rosepaw shook all over her eyes close tightly and her paws furisouly slapping the ground.

"Rosepaw!" A voice shouted begging her to come to him. Rosepaw just saw the horrid faces the strongest cats hurt badly...

**Transition**

Kiki looked back behind her only to see Scourge...an image formed in her mind, an image only revealed to Ginger.:

_Scourge was standing on the hill, the wind carelessly moving his fur to the side. Kiki slowly approached him her eyes wide. She then stopped infront of him. "Scourge-" His tail sweeped over her mouth to shh her. "I need you" He said putting his head under her chin and nuzzling her. "I need you too" She whispered licking his forehead repeatedly. _(Aww both romantic :))

**Transition**

Rosepaw continued screaming as if her own mother was ripping her to shreds, which in her case sounded better.

"ROSEPAW!" The far off voice shouted, it sounded like a disfigured cat to her but it belonged to Crowpaw.

"Leave me alone! I DIDNT MEAN TO RUIN YOU!" She shouted as she lashed out, landing a blow on Crowpaw's muzzle.

"ow!" He howled out in pain holding his muzzle.

**Will Rosepaw break out of the trance? Will the battle ever start? Read on to find out :P**


	28. The battle begins

**FINISHEN TIME! AFTER THIS AROUND 1 ONE MORE CHAP OR SO, RIGHT? YEA! :D Oh and I'm listening to my new fave song...Superluv by Shane dawson**

Scourge dug his dog like claws into the ground, he was standing next to Kiki and Bone. Kiki was staring ahead her bright green eyes shining red in the crimson light.

"it's daddy!" Yowled a black cat with white edgings on it.

"it is?" Asked a completly black one.

"Yes Shade! Forgotten see him?" Forgotten nodded and gasped. Scourge remained silent, his kits were here! His eyes were wide and his heart raced. Would the battle include them?

**Transition**

Rosepaw was still screaming and thrashing when the medicine cats of each clan came over and carried her, Crowpaw traveled close by as they headed to the hill leading them to Fourtrees.

_"You're a monster!" Howled a black she-cat with amber eyes as she ran at Rosepaw. "Help!" she screamed trying to run away but only slipped on the slippery slope, she felt the black cat pin her neck down with its claws. "Good bye"_

**Transition**

Kiki watch Tallstar approach.

"One last choice, Kiki. Battle or go off" Tallstar yowled over the now howling winds.

"You took my kitten!" Kiki snarled.

"Mine too!" Scourge growled and his claws slid out.

"Rosepaw? She joined freely" Tallstar said smiling.

"What? Let me see her!" Kiki said bounding forward.

"Bring Rosepaw forward" Tallstar said turning back. Soon a small group of cats approached carrying a white cat whose kitten fur seemed to have just left. The cat thrashed weakly.

"Rosepaw!" Scourge and Kiki said in sync, each one's movements were the same.

"She's hurt" Kiki whispered her eyes wide.

"No she can't be" Scourge told her his eyes wide as he stared.

"She is" Kiki worse fears were comfirmed by a broken legged cat.

"She ate some really bad food...its too late to make her puke it up" Said a brown tabby.

"Rosepaw" Kiki whispered walking over and nuzzling her.

"She'll heal well" Tallstar muttered.

"Just our luck, the offspring of two evil cats living among us" A cat said from the back.

"Who said that?" Kiki snarled whipping her head from side to side.

"Me, Leopardstar." Said an unauslly spotted gold cat.

"Of Riverclan" put in a silver tabby.

"Don't ever say that about my daughter" She replied calmly.

"Why can't I? She's just another murderer among us."

"She's not that type" Scourge put in, his fur fluffed up making him twice his size.

"This is coming from a lying cat" Leopardstar smiled.

"I never lied." Scourge said swinging his head towards hers.

"Of course you didn't, Coward, you abandoned your own clan!" Leopardstar laughed.

"I'll make you shake in fear"

"Oo I'm soo scared" Leopardstar said sarcastically.

"Bloodclan!" Scourge yowled turning.

"Shadowclan and my gang!" Kiki said at the same time turning to them.

"Attack!" She said Scourge was just a bit slow but it almost formed one voice. Kiki ran towards the group of large cats flinging her to the closet Victim who just happened to be a cat holding her kitten.


	29. The battle has started and finished

**Last chap (Since the other one is a prologue for the next book/slash epilogue(Surprise! Yep there's a bit more of Kiki and Scourge I need to show you). And Scourge's P.O.V won't exsist in this chap till far later(Atleast I planned it that way). And I'm sorry for taking so long, I've been battling a sickness and I'm fighting for my love 3. I also read spoilers for TLH and I am crying my eyes out*Sniffles* HOLLYLEAF! SPOTTEDLEAF! In my story the giant battle never happens but different things. :) And I cried at the end of this chap, but I think I have plans to make it a bit more happy in the epilogue. Song I'm listening to~Untitled by Simple plan.**

Kiki knocked the broken legged down snarling in her face.

"Cinderpelt!" Yowled another brown tabby apprentice with amber eyes.

"Leafpaw, go get help!" Cinderpelt yowled straining her neck towards her apprentice who was now running off.

"Oh no you don't!" Kiki shouted jumping off of Cinderpelt and running off.

"Don't. You. Dare!" Shouted Cinderpelt as she chased Kiki but couldn't catch up with the fast she-cat. Kiki eyed the small she-cat as she ran through the crowd carelessly.

"Time for a lesson" She whispered jumping up and landing square on the apprentice's back.

"Ow!" She shouted as she fell down with a thud. Kiki smiled as she leaned in for a strong bite, but then was knocked off. She panted loudly as the air inside of her was sent into the sky.

"No one will hurt Leafpaw!" Shouted the ginger tom with blazing green eyes.

"Who said so?" Kiki asked spinning him onto his back.

"Me, Firestar of Thunderclan" He yowled aiming a blow on her shoulder blade.

"Grr" Kiki snarled as she realized Firestar was the one who had attacked her former mate.

"You're dead!" She said jumping at him.

**Transition**

Rosepaw opened her eyes to the crimson sky and howling winds, cats yowled loudly around her causing her ears to go whack.

"Rose!" A voice repeated getting louder and louder.

"Who's there?" She asked frightened slightly. Soon she noticed a black tom with one white paw and bright green eyes running towards her.

"Shade!" She said happily, he jumped to playfully tackle her but was tackled in mid air by a black blur, Shade's whimpers and screams were drowned out by the crowd as he was pinned somewhere.

**Transition**

"Get out of here, Kiki." Firestar snarled eyes narrowed into slits.

"Never." Kiki replied dully.

"Kiki!" Shouted Falcon as she ran over to help.

"Falcon!" Kiki purred and looked at Firestar.

"Double teaming time!" she said getting on her back paws, Falcon copied her exactly and met her blow for blow. Smiling she then knocked Firestar off his paws with a sweep of her tail.

**Transition**

Rosepaw pulled the cats away searching for her brother and the cat she believed to be Crowpaw. She quickly was pinned down by a musclely tom, she recongnized Grim in an instant.

"Grim!" She said smiling as her eyes filled with Joy.

"You're a disgrace to the family" He snarled digging his claws into her(Not part of the next prophecy).

**Transition**

Kiki pinned Firestar down, digging her claws in.

"Firestar!" Shouted a grey tabby who looked battle ridden already.

"Greystripe!" Firestar gasped blood bubbling around his mouth.

"Falcon, handle Greystripe." Kiki snarled whipping her head towards her, Falcon nodded slowly before running off at Greystripe, she would handle him Kiki knew it. Kiki then decided to play with her kill, she tossed Firestar into the air and listened to him thud on the ground, smiling wildly she bit into his throat until her mouth was basically clamped on it.

"Firestar!" Shouted a ginger tabby she-cat.

"Again?" kiki snarled through her teeth as she tossed her head back then threw firestar at her.

**Transition**

Rosepaw wiggled gasping out loud, fighting for air...soon she felt a sticky warm liquid run down her face and in her mouth she tasted a pool of blood. She tried breathing but she just swallowed the blood so she blew out, choking on her own blood was not a way to go down! She kicked furiously at Grim, she slowly saw blackness edge the scene in front of her.

"Rosepaw!" Two voices said in usion as two black cats ran at her. Rosepaw didn't see what was next as she welcomed the darkness.

**Transition**

Kiki ran at where she tossed Firestar before jumping on his back clawing furiously.

"Not today!" Shouted a femine voice, Kiki whipped her head around to meet eyes with Leopardstar. She was then knocked off and send into the dirt, pain stung her side.

"Not you again!" Kiki said clawing furiously at her.

**Transition**

Rosepaw padded cautisouly over the green field.

"hello?" She called out, no battle run in her ears, nothing but the soft wind.

"Rosepaw" said a sweet honey like voice. Rosepaw turned to see a calico she-cat staring at her.

"Who are you?" She asked her ears perked up, she had never seen this cat before.

"Spottedleaf of Thunderclan..." Another she-cat appeared.

"Nice of you to join us, Heatherstar" Spottedleaf commented before looking at Rosepaw.

"She'll go far, won't she?" Heatherstar asked her tail tip twitcing.

"Further than any cat has gone before" Spottedleaf replied nodding.

"What do you mean?" Rosepaw asked, scared now.

"We've seen your future, you'll give birth to the three and travel to unknown lands" Heatherstar said smiling.

"The three?" Rosepaw asked, she didn't want to think about kits at the moment.

"yes, your the mother of them in the far future, just remember no matter what the world tosses at you, your a perfect she-cat and no one can deny that." Spottedleaf said smiling as she slowly vanished.

**Transition**

Kiki was tossed into the crowd, and was soon tackled by a pretty she-cat.

"Name's Fishstream, and your death is now!" The she-cat snarled and bit her

**Transition**

Scourge tossed the cats away from him and paused when he saw Kiki being bitten by one of his own warriors.

"She's one of us!" Scourge called to Fish knocking another warrior away.

"And I'm one of them!" She called back smiling as she dug her claws deep into Kiki's stomach.

**Transition**

Kiki squirmed helplessly under Fish's grip, she put her head back growling. She believed in Starclan and wanted to join them but dying in a battle she caused wouldn't be the way to go down.

"Get off of me!" Kiki called hoarsly.

"No, your a blood thristy murderer!" Fish snarled in her face.

"And you're breaking the code!" Kiki whispered as her bright green eyes slowly dulled.

"I don't care!" Fishstream yowled, clawing more furiously.

**Transition**

Everything slowed down for Scourge as he raced through the crowd. He jumped over cats and dodged blows...all he wanted to do was reach his love, Kiki. He was knocked away by a cat but he knocked it furiously toward the crowd. He could no longer hear the shouts of battle and he could only see Kiki as he ran past. When he finally reached her he knocked Fish away, she was sent somewhere in the group of cats and Scourge turned to Kiki.

"Kiki, my love, are you still there?" He whispered licking her fur.

"Yes, Scourge, I'm still here" Kiki whispered.

"Thank you" Scourge said putting his muzzle to her ear.

"For what?"

"Saving me from that fire" Scourge said staring at her.

"You're welcome" She coughed up blood...

"I couldn't save you this time" he whispered

"you tried at least...can you do me a favor?" She asked looking at him.

"Yes...anything" He said putting his muzzle to her fur.

"Believe in Starclan and no more evil, so Starclan won't blame you" She said her head laying motionlessly again.

"I will, under one condition." he said looking at the blood marks on her.

"What is it?" Kiki said her voice sounded dull and lifeless.

"Be my mate, forever" Scourge mewed.

"Always, my love." Kiki answered, before she gave one last heave of her chest and then it remained still. The scent of death filled her and her body was cold.

"CATS OF THE CLANS!" He howled out, so loud everyone froze.

"Kiki, leader of this battle, has died...go back to your places and remember what happened here today." He said sadly, he almost choked. No Questions were asked as the cats all left, all except Bloodclan and Kiki's gang.

"She can't be gone..." Ginger whispered.

"she is" Falcon said, disbelief showed in her voice though.

"Mommy!" Wailed a she-cat.

"Rosepaw?" Scourge asked jerking his head towards her.

**Transition**

_I caused this! I should of never left! _Rosepaw thought as she ran towards Kiki, she flung herself ontop of her, crying hysterically.

"Momma?" Shade asked as he padded forward, he then too flung himself on her.

"Mommy, no!" Forgotten wailed as he ran towards her.

"We need a new leader" Ginger pointed out sadly.

"I think Falcon fits the position" Blaze responded.

"Very well, Falcon I call you our new leader...as the new leader you must help us find a nice spot to bury Kiki" Ginger said walking up to the startled she-cat.

"Yes...a nice spot to bury her" Scourge whispered putting his nose to her pelt.


	30. EpiloguePrologue

**Hey guys, Epilogue and Prologue time!**

**Epilogue, Scourge's P.O.V**

"I did everything you said, Kiki" Scourge said staring at the sky smiling.

"I made sure my clan no logner kills...I believe in Starclan, the kits are doing fine too. Grim is my deputy, Forgotten is a warrior...Shade left us sadly and became medicine cat apprentice of Windclan, his name is Shadepaw and he thinks his medicine cat name will be Shadefrost" Scourge chuckled slightly smiling.

"The clans have forgiven me too! Fishstream died of stravation in leaf-bare, serves her right for killing you...Do you think Starclan has forgiven me? Do you think they'll except me when my time to join you finally comes?" He asked.

"Your time is now" A voice said behind him, Scourge turned to see Grim.

"Son, why do you say such a thing?" He asked his ears flicking.

"I'm gonna kill you" Grim stated plainly as he jumped at his father. Scourge didn't fight, or struggle...He just remained calm as death came over him.

**Just a transiton**

Scourge padded around the meadow, it was filled with pretty flowers...He then saw a white cat with bright green eyes staring at him.

"Kiki?" He asked running over.

"Scourge!" She purred running over to him, the welcomed each other in nuzzles and licks.

"Scourge, I missed you!" She said licking his muzzle.

"I missed you, too. Did you hear me talking to you?" He asked nuzzling her.

"Yes, of course...I'm surprised Shade left to be a medicine cat. My gang is thriving...that's good, and Falcon is the leader...that makes me happy." She said smiling.

"Kiki...are we living here together, forever?" He asked licking her head.

"yes, of course...my mate"

**Prologue of We are the kits of Scourge.**

A calico cat stood near a pool her eyes flashing back and forth between the gathered cats.

"Spottedleaf, do you wish to begin why you woke me and Scourge?" Asked a completly white cat with one black paw and bright green eyes.

"Yes, of course, Kiki. I've gathered us all here on a special mission." Spottedleaf said looking around at the five cats.

"Why am I even here?" asked a silverish blue cat.

"None of this involve my clan" She said sighing.

"Actaully, Bluestar, it does! Kiki and Scourge's kittens are gonna bring times of trouble among the clans...and Kiki I'm sorry to say that Falcon might uproot your clan to a new destination." Spottedleaf said glancing at Kiki.

"Very well, if she thinks that's right..."

"And Grim will have to share his position" Commented Spottedleaf.

"Very well, Heatherstar why do you bring us here?" Scourge asked staring at the she-cat.

"I bring you here from a prophecy..." Heatherstar muttered.

"Tell us then."

"_A gentle rose will fall into the wind, causing grim death to the fallen but the shade shall save all"_

"Who will be the interepter of this message?" Kiki asked.

"Shade, Tallstar, and Barkface" Heatherstar said standing up.

"Crowpaw will have to fight hard for his love" Bluestar said standing up too.

"Yes, he will." Kiki said.

**That's it! Watch out for: We are the kit's of Scourge, ok? It'll be up soon first this prologue then chap 1! Hope you all will enjoy it :)**


End file.
